Sky's The Limit: The Trilogy
by NeoAurora
Summary: A trilogy based upon the the fusion of Zoids: Guardian Force & Zoids: New Century Zero. Rival foes return, while new threats surface to challenge the warriors of the planet Zi. Very first FanFic; writing style not yet discovered. Read S.T.L: Revolution.
1. Prologue

Sky's The Limit

Prologue

* * *

Two years have pasted since Bit Cloud and The Blitz Team reigned victorious in The Royal Cup. Since then the class S Blitz Team have been on a twenty battle winning streak. Winning other tournaments. Bit Cloud now higher in age and skill, but by no means in maturity still remains one of the best Zoid warriors ever. Piloting the Ultimate X Liger Zero they seem to be an unstoppable pair. Aside from that, the rest of the team battles with fury and confidence.

Brad and his Shadow Fox shows incredible skill with Brad's new abilities and wisdom. Leena, well she still lives up to her personality. Now 18 she shows excellent skills as a zoid warrior, but no longer piloting the heavily armed Gun Sniper. One year ago the Gun Sniper almost cost Leena her life. During a battle Leena did the usual "Go weasel unit total assault", but this time the missile pods jammed and the missiles were armed ready to explode.

An explosion would destroy her Zoid along with her life. Bit ran to the rescue forcing the cockpit open and rushing Leena away from the critical Gun Sniper. Seconds later a bright explosion shattered the Gun Sniper. Leena now pilots a normal Gun Sniper with no extra weapons that she discovered while on vacation in Romeo City. Jamie still piloting the Raynos now is an excellent pilot in the air. No longer needing his alter ego "The Wild Eagle". Toros, still the commander of the Blitz Team. Although discourage about his older age of 40, Toros remains a impulse buyer. Purchasing tons of shiny weapons the team won't use. Other warriors like Naomi and Leon continue to shock and ah with their two fierce zoids. Of course as you well know Brad and Naomi still have not acted on their feelings for each other. Always flirting, but never actually talking. The setting takes place, where else on the battlefield.


	2. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins

* * *

The hot summer winds flew across the battlefield as the Liger Zero stared in to the eyes of a damaged Zaber Fang. "Alright Liger finish him off, strike... laser... claw!" The Zaber Fang dropped to it's defeat while it's severed leg layed across the field.

"The battle is over. The winner is... the Blitz Team." The judge announced.

"Alright 21 wins in a row. Nine more and we'll have set a new Zoid's record." Bit cheered.

"Yeah that's more important." Brad sighed.

Back at the base we went our separate ways. Brad went into a corner sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper. Leena went to take a shower to wash the dry dust that clinged to her skin. Bit went to give the Liger a well deserved polish to make him look nice. Bit looked in the Liger's eyes as he shined up the final shoulder Armour. "There, you're all finishes pal." Bit smiled. The Liger growled in delight. Bit and Jamie gathered in the living room playing cards, spades to be exact. Doc walked in reading a Zoid's Digest magazine chewing on pretzels looking over at Jamie.

"Jamie great strategy today. We'll need your genius for the next one." He grinned.

"Yeah sure." Jamie nodded.

All of a sudden the Zoids Battle Commission sent the team a message. Jamie hopped up to read the moving paragraphs. "Huh! Hey guys the Z.B.C. wants us to take a break." Jamie read. Brad almost spilled his precious coffee covering it with his hand. Bit stood with a puzzled look scratching his head.

"They can't do that! I still have some fight in me." Bit yelled.

"It says being on a winning streak like this isn't good for the body. We have to take a month off to rest. Otherwise they'll cut off our wins like we never won them." Jamie read.

Leena heard the commotion and hurried into the holding her towel up. "What's going on?" Leena asked.

"The Zoids Battle Commission is making us take a break. If we we refuse, bye bye winning streak." Brad re-poured his coffee mug.

"Well that blows." Leena said.

"Leena! I thought we agreed you'd never say that word." Toros said shocked.

"A month without anything to do. I get bored easily, I'll drive myself crazy." Bit stood up.

"You think you're the only one who's upset. We get no prize money and no points." Brad sipped his coffee. Brad sipped his coffee.

"Well I think it's a good idea. You warriors need a break, the zoids also." Doc sounded optimistic.

"Hey Leena wanna see a rated R movie, were old enough now?" Bit asked.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna get some shopping done." Leena turned down.

Brad, still in the corner. Let out a small laugh. Bit heard the snicker and looked in Brad's direction. "What you snickering at?" "Nothing" Brad smirked. Bit didn't give much thought to the small laugh, but he should have. Bit sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels eager to find something to watch. Still in the corner, Brad looked over his coffee cup at Bit. Bit had a strange feeling someone was looking at him. He turned and looked at Brad, Brad smirked back.

"Do you have something to say Brad?" Bit questioned.

"Nope." He looked down.

Bit wasn't happy with the response and stood to face Brad. Bit stood with his arms folded awaited an answer. Brad gave a half smile and re-poured his coffee. "So, how long you gonna put off your feelings for Leena?" Brad unexpectedly said.

"What! How do you figure that?" Bit's expression changed.

"C'mon. You saved her life, she hugs you for twenty minutes and you feel nothing." Brad folded the paper.

"So what! I'd hug you if you saved my life. It's common knowledge Brad." Bit tapped his foot.

Brad shrugged and left the room with that coffee mug. That night Brad baked us a plate of cookies of six. Enough for one each, but with one left over. The team didn't think anything of it, but Brad knew exactly what he was doing. They all swallowed they snacks and one cookie remained. Bit and Leena both reached for it. They both looked up at each other with looks that could kill.

"Bit do you mind moving your hand away from the cookie?" Leena stared.

"Yes I do mind." Bit stared back.

Brad, yet again in the was in the corner with a small smirk. Apparently he got off on Leena and Bit fighting. Bit smirked an pinched Leena's hand making her drop the cookie. "Ouch!" She said. Leena grounded her teeth and punched Bit in the chest. Bit fell to the ground gasping for air. Leena smiled and munched on the cookie in his face. "That'll teach ya." She walked out of the room.

* * *

A month was over easy and the Blitz Team was ready to build on their winning streak. "Alright team Jamie was discover our next opponent." Doc announced.

"Well guys our opponent is the Prime Team." Jamie said.

"Who?" Bit asked.

The team with the other 21 winning streak." Jamie informed.

"There goes our winning streak." Brad said.

"They have very unique Zoids. Cedric pilots an unknown zoid called Zero X. Jack pilots a Trinity Liger, and Sarah pilots a Photo Zaber." Jamie explianed.

"I've never heard of any of those Zoids." Bit looked puzzled.

"I have a feeling were gonna be 21-1." Brad sighed.

"Well I'm not giving up. I can't wait." Bit said confident.

Although no one gave him support. Bit couldn't sleep that night thinking of the battle at hand the next day. He tossed and turned and heard something moving in the night. Bit slowly got up tip toeing on the icy floor. It was Jamie racking his brain trying to think of a battle plan. "Jamie?" Bit snuck up on Jamie. Jamie shrieked and put his hand over his heart.

"Can't you announce yourself?" Jamie blew out nervous air.

"It's 3:45 in the morning." Bit said.

"I know, but..." "But what Jamie." Bit said.

"Nothing, good night Bit." Jamie returned to his room.

The day had come. Bit was in the hangar with the Liger Zero. Brad, you guessed it in the corner, but without coffee. He had tea this time. Leena put her hair in a pony-tail so she can fully focus without hair in her face. Toros guided the Hover Cargo to the location. A terrain with plenty of huge rocks to hide behind. "Alright team time to launch!" Doc ordered.

"Brad and Shadow Fox in postion prepare to launch."

"Leena mobilizing Gun Sniper!"

"Liger Zero Schneider CAS complete."

The Primes arrived with their Zoids in uniform order. Bit noticed the Zero X looked a lot like the Liger Zero, but different colors and a fierce appears. The Judge crashed landed and prepared to open. "The area within a 30 mile radius is now a designated Zoid battle. This zone is now restricted. The Blitz Team versus The Prime Team battle mode 0982... ...ready fight!" Judge crossed his arm's. The Prime team trusted their Zoids towards the team.

"Alright Liger let's go get 'em." Bit demanded. The Schneider roared and ran towards the Zero X.

"Move it Fox!" Brad clinched his teeth.

Leena stayed in the back and waited for her opponent to come to her. Brad fired his laser Vulcan gun at the Trinity Liger, but the Liger started maneuvering coming closer and closer. "Sorry buddy, but you're outta here." Jack said launching his Trinity Liger into a spiral slashing the Vulcan gun clean off the Shadow Fox. The Shadow Fox screamed fell to the ground.

"I'm not done yet! Trinity Liger... ... Ion blast!" Jack yelled. A super speed blue beam rocketed towards the Fox blowing it clear across the field into a huge boulder. Knocking Brad unconscious.

"Brad! He's down, well it's just me and you Leena...Leena...Leena!" Bit yelled.

Bit turned around and saw the Gun Sniper out of commission. But how? Bit didn't see her get attacked. Now surrounded by the Prime Team Bit dashes for the nearest rock to gather his thoughts. Catching his breath Bit briefly looked up and looked back down. Bit froze and looked up again and looked directly in the eyes of the Zero X charging it's back blades with an eary sound.

"Oh no!" Bit whispered.

The Schneider's command system froze... ...the Blitz Team have lost. "The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is... the Prime Team. "We lost." Toros sighed. Bit punched the command screen grinding his teeth.

* * *

In the base there was nothing, but a thick blanket of silence. They wanted to make conversation but every time they did no words came out. Bit was in his room throwing a rubber ball back and forth. Brad stood in the doorway with his coffee sipping it. "Stop beating yourself up about today. I wasn't your fault." Brad said.

"I know it wasn't my fault. I just can't get over how fast they took us out." Bit sighed.

Brad nodded in agreement. "I gotta get this off my mind. Is anything fun going on around here?" Bit asked.

"Yeah uh the Zoid's Annual Fair. It's just showing all the new zoids that are gonna be on the market next year." Brad explained.

"Sounds good, maybe I'll ask Leena to go with me." Bit suggested.

"Why not. It was only a matter of time anyway." Brad sipped.

"A matter of time till what?" Bit questioned.

"Who knows." Brad left the doorway.

Bit walked through the kitchen snagging one of Leena's blueberry muffins on the way to her room. Outside of her room Bit stuffed it in his mouth so she wouldn't see, but he forgot to wipe off the crumbs. Leena was sitting on her bed adjusting her reading glasses writing in her journal. "Knock knock." Bit knocked...duh!

"Huh. Oh it's you." She looked up briefly.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Zoids Annual Fair, you know to get our minds off of today." Bit offered.

"Like a date?" Leena looked up.

"Not on your life." Bit smirked.

Leena giggled blushing at Bit's emerald eyes. "So I'll see you then I guess." Bit said leaving.

Bit was skipping down the hallway like a little school girl. Leena went to take a shower...one of many. Then frantically went to fine something to wear. Bit was in the living room wearing his usual red jacket, with some jeans that fit him o' so well. Brad walked by then stopped and backed up. Brad lifted up his shades to take a good look at Bit. "Who you trying to impress?" Brad asked.

"Well take a good look. This is the last time you'll see me dressed like this Bradford." Bit said. Brad cringed at the extra four letters Bit added to his name. Leena came in the room with her usual yellow top, and turquoise skirt. Leena looked up at Bit and his profile almost drove he crazy. Bit also looked up at Leena. Bit swallowed knowing Leena looked amazing. In the Hagar Bit opened Leena's door to the small jeep. Bit turned back and winked at the Liger Zero.

* * *

It was just a fifteen minutes drive to the city, but it felt like forever. They didn't say anything to each other halfway there. On one hand they were depressed about losing today and second they were nervous around each other. Bit felt uneasy so he turned on the radio...big mistake. "Move it in, move it out, disco lady!" The radio sang. Bit quickly turned off the radio. "Uh, you look nice." Bit barely said without choking. Arriving at the fair or whatever, two Command Wolves greeted everyone coming in with a growl. There were tons of Zoids around. People all around were hopping in and out of them testing them. Bit and Leena were almost knocked over by kids running past them. Leena clanged to Bit's arm until the unruley children slowed down by the calls of their parents. They sat down and watched the Zoids run around. Leena put her hand on her forehead and gave a grimace expression.

"What's wrong?" Bit asked.

"We lost." Leena sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We can't win 'em all, that's for sure." Bit said sounding so wise even though he wasn't.

Bit barely touched Leena on her back and his palms instantly became sweaty. Bit quickly wiped his hands on his jeans. "Hey do you know where the bathroom is?" Leena asked.

"I think it's in that building over there." Bit pointed.

The second Leena enter the building, Bit rushed to a concession stand where this man was talking on an intercom. "Shoot the moving target and win a excellent prize. Oh thank you Susan, about time you get my soda. Man you look hot in that! I'm still on the intercom, I don't care I want 'em to hear." The concession man said. Bit approached the stand looking at the prizes.

"Hey you're Bit Cloud. The Royal Cup winner." The man said.

"How much to play this game?" Bit asked.

"For you Mr. Cloud... ...uh maybe five bucks. I still have to make a profit after all." He smiled.

Bit paided the man gave the game a shot. Waiting for the right moment Bit shot the moving Hell Kat figure. "What do I win?" Bit asked. "Choose." He pointed.

"I'll take that locket." Bit said.

"For a dude that sounds kinda gay, but you're the winner." The man handed Bit the locket. He saw Leena walking towards him so Bit quickly put the locket in his pocket.

"I'm starving are you ready to eat?" Leena asked.

"Yeah." Bit agreed.

They found a small table next to show being put on by Molga units shooting rockets into the air.

'Leena looks so cute right now. No Bit no! Calm yourself before you do something stupid.' Bit thought.

After they threw their trays away Bit and Leena found themselves in a close situation. As the daylight faded people were slow dancing on a platform. "Wanna dance?" Bit asked. "Bit Cloud dances." Leena smiled. " "On small occasions." He grinned. Leena couldn't resist this chance to be close to Bit with an actual reason. Touching hands Bit and Leena drew closer as the music started. Bit was a very good dancer, only because Brad taught him.

"Very nice Mr. Cloud." Leena blushed.

"So what do you see in your future?" Bit asked.

"I don't know. Maybe after enough of zoid battles I would settle down with my husband in a big house. It would have to have a yard." Leena thought out loud.

"Oh yeah you'd definitely have to have a yard, that's the way we can have dogs." Bit got ahead of himself.

Leena looked and put her head on his shoulder. Bit squinted at the mistaken comment. "I mean me and my wife can have dogs, not you. Not that I wouldn't marry you, but!" Bit closed his eyes and stopped talking. Bit reached in his pocket and pulled out the locket. He tapped Leena on the arm showing her the locket. "I got you this. You said that you wanted to always have your mother with so, you can put your mom one side and your dad on the other." Bit grinned his pearly whites. Leena did that whole thing women do when their about to cry. She put her hand over her heart and the other hand over her mouth.

"It's beautiful." Leena started to cry.

Bit had never seen Leena cry before at least in public. Bit took his thumbs and wiped the tears away. They didn't know how it happened, but they kissed. It seemed like it would last forever for Bit and Leena, but it only lasted for thirty seconds.

Back at the base Bit and Leena exited the jeep and sat on the hood...I guess you can say cuddling each other. Sneaky Brad Hunter hid behind the Shadow Fox's ear looking down at them. He kept his sips quiet not to alarm Bit and Leena. Leena gave off a weird vibe, instead kissing Bit goodnight she said nothing walking to her room.

"Wait a minute, this ain't nothing special." Brad whispered to himself.

That night completely made Bit and Leena forget about being the first team to win 30 battles in a row. Bit went to his room confused. I mean they had a great time why would she just wave him off like that. Bit closed his door took off his shirt and started on his pants. "Comfortable." Someone said in the shadows. Bit froze and hesitated to turn around. His fear turned to relaxation when he heard a familiar sipping sound.

"Good to know you are." Bit relaxed.

"I want details, to the smallest degree." Brad smirked.

Bit took a deep breath and explained every detail... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "And I walked to my room." Bit finished.

"Interesting." Brad sipped.

"I think she fell for me so easily cause that whole 'I saved her life'." Bit took his shoes off and flanged them across the room.

"But after everything she didn't say anything, she just blew me off." Bit sighed.

Brad choked on his coffee looking up. "She what!" Brad said.

"Sorry wrong choice of words, she ignored me." Bit said putting his night clothes on.

Bit and Brad walked into the kitchen when they saw Toros looking deeply into the TV. "You OK Doc?" Bit asked.

"It's starting again." Toros sighed.

"What's starting again?" Brad looked at Toros.

"They might cancel my stories again. The ratings are dropping!" Toros teared up.

"Uh Doc it's just a show." Bit said.

"It's my show Bit! It's my show." Toros seriously teared up.

* * *

That night all Bit could think about was Leena, and the way she dissed him afterward.

'I probably blew when I said that awful stuff while we were dancing' He thought while under the covers.

Bit was restless all night twisting and turning, also Leena was too. Leena sat up in her bed talking to Jamie. "I can't believe I kissed Bit. The bad part was, he's good at it. You would think for a guy who doesn't date much would know how to kiss like that. I mean Jamie you should have been there." Leena recalled.

"First of all I'm glad I wasn't there. Second of all I don't want to know how it feels having a guy's tongue in my mouth. The only guy's tongue that's gonna be in my mouth is mine." Jamie corrected.

"You made your point Jamie." Leena nodded.

"Why are you talking to me about this anyway?" Jamie asked.

"You're the closest thing to girl I'm gonna get." Leena smiled.

That morning Bit staggering to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice with Brad's name on it. Before he could drink it Brad came and snatched the carton away. "Can you read or is that part of your retarded nature?" Brad said. "C'mon I was thirsty." Bit whined. "Drink some water out of the faucet." Brad pointed. "I'm not drinking that crap." He sniffed. All of a sudden they heard a loud thud outside, the sound of a zoid crashing. Brad and Bit ran to the hangar to discover a man barely on his feet bleeding franticly until falling. Who is this man?


	3. The Stranger From the Desert

Chapter 2 The Stranger from the Desert

* * *

A man staggered towards the base falling inches away the base entrance. Beside him was a mechanical animal of some sort. More like a T-Rex looking thing. Bit approached closer when he got a better look and the bleeding man and the robot dinosaur. The man looked up at Bit holding up a small book and lost consciences. In the distance Bit noticed a damaged blue Blade Liger. "Doc get in here!" Bit shouted. Toros rushed in and helped Bit the man. The robot dinosaur followed Doc in the base. Bit picked up the small book containing his name.

"Huh... ... Captain Van Flyheight." Bit said out loud.

Two days later he awoke with his head throbbing. Brad was sitting in the corner, yes with coffee. "Whe...where am I?" He asked.

"You're in a base." Brad answered.

All of a sudden he came to his senses and got up shouting. "Fiona!" He jumped out of bed, but didn't get far.

"Look you need to rest." Brad picked him up.

"Where's Zeke?" He looked around the room.

"What's Zeke?" Brad looked puzzled.

"My organoid." He said.

"An actual organoid." Brad stood him up. He sat on the bed moving his mouth funny.

"Do you have any water?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Sure wait here." Brad got up.

Everyone else was in the kitchen eating some of Jamie's food. "You sure this should be pink?" Bit pushed around the food.

"It's ham!" Jamie slammed down a plate.

"Hey guys that man is awake." Brad scrolled in. Everyone was afraid to make a move towards this stranger...but then it clicked.

"Wait I know that man. Van...Van. I've got it! He ended the war last time by defeating the Deathsaurer and killed Lord Prozan." Toros cheered.

"What!" They all said in unison.

"Never mind! Give me the glass of water, I must talk to him." Doc sprinted down the hallway.

"Didn't think he could move that fast even at his advanced age." Jamie blinked.

* * *

"Excuse me, but here's your water." Doc handed it to him. He gulped down the water in a few seconds not dripping a single drop. "Thank you... ...for everything. I must be on wa..." He fell back to the bed in pain.

"You're in no condition to travel Van." Doc said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"You'll have to be living under a rock for people not knowing who you are." Toros smiled.

"Where's my Zoid?" Van sat up.

"We sent it to get overhauled. It was pretty banged up." Toros smiled.

"Who are you?" Van asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment. Everybody can you come in here for a minute." Toros yelled. They all gathered in the doorway. "This my lovely daughter Leena, this is Brad Hunter, Bit Cloud, and Jamie Hemeros, he bandaged your wounds." Toros pointed to us. Van appeared to be in his mid twenties, very rugged looking from his condition. He had a red marking on his face.

"Well team let's let him get his rest." Doc directed them out.

Bit stayed to get a better understanding on how Van was still alive. I mean it's been over 100 years since that war took place. "I'm not being rude or anything, but how are you still alive. I mean you'd be over 100..."

"One hundred and five to be exact." Van poured a glass of water.

"How is that possible?" Bit questioned.

Van looked up at Bit with irritation cause of so many questions. "Don't you have some homework to do or something kid." He gulped down more water.

"Actually I'm a warrior just like you. My team and I won the Royal Cup..."

"Look kid! I'm not into all this fighting anymore. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of being beat up like this." Van angered.

Bit mustered up the courage and asked a serious question. "Who's Fiona?"

Van yanked Bit up by his shirt with a hyper upset expression. "Look you dune surfer, that's none of your business." He let go of Bit's shirt and limped out of the room. The team was one walking on egg shells around Van. Sure he was screwed up by war, and probably on the road to become a drunk, but Brad knew he was more than that and he was determined to do something about it. "Don't worry Zeke, we'll find her." Van said in a low voice. In the shadows, with his cup of coffee Brad entered the room.

"You're not gonna find this Fiona person in your condition." Brad put his hands in his pockets.

"Nobody asked you mercenary!" Van turned around.

"Well I gave you an answer. Where is Fiona by the way?" Brad asked.

Van looked down and turned at Brad. "She stayed behind." Van sighed.

Brad sat on the sofa crossing his legs setting his coffee mug down. "Can we make you a deal?" Brad looked into Van's hurt eyes. Van made serious eye contact with Brad.

"Once you're on your feet. We'll all help you find her." Brad looked content.

Van gave a half smile and returned to look at Zeke. Meanwhile Bit and Leena were setting the table for lunch Bit prepared for the first time ever. At lunch Bit and Leena sat across from each other making eye contact and smiling. Toros looked at both of them. Toros knew every afternoon at lunch his daughter would at least say something harsh to Bit. Brad shook his head and read the newspaper. Jamie walked in with news about their next battle.

"Well team we have to go against the Fluegel Team this afternoon." Jamie announced.

"Alright then, Bit and Brad you better get ready." Doc said.

"Alright." Bit said getting up.

"Why is he happy?" Jamie asked.

"He probably passed some worms." Doc guessed.

"Worms!" Brad said.

"It's possible." Doc nodded. It was time for the battle and Bit was still daydreaming thinking about Leena.

* * *

Doc always told his warriors never go into a battle with full mind, to bad Bit didn't get the memo. The Hover Cargo flew to the battlefield, the Fluegel Team waited patiently in the clearing. "Mobilize team." Toros shouted.

"Brad mobilizing Shadow Fox, prepare to launch."

"Liger Zero Schneider CAS complete mobilize." Bit confirmed.

"The Blitz Team versus The Fluegel Team, battle mode 0983. Ready... ...Fight!"

"Yo Bit I think we should use the overtake strategy." Brad suggested. "That never works, we'll have to try something different!" Bit said.

"Like what?" Brad asked.

Bit didn't say anything and flew towards the Gun Sniper. Bit and Brad battled so gracefully that they single handily defeated Leon and Naomi in less than twenty seconds. "Buster Slash!" Bit ripped through the Gun Sniper. Bit trusted Zero Schneider in Leon's direction. "Seven Blade Attack!" Bit yelled.

"Not this time. Ok Liger use your shield energy, send it to your blades." Leon demanded.

Brad snuck in and hammered Leon with his Vulcan gun. "The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz Team." The Judge confirmed.

Brad saw Naomi hopping out of her Gun Sniper with a look of disappointment. Brad noticed a semi-large cut on her arm, it was bleeding slightly. Naomi was a 'G' so she didn't feel it.

"Want me to take a look at that?" Brad grabbed her arm.

"It'll be fine." She moved her arm.

"I insist." Brad smiled.

Back at the base Brad was wrapping the bandages around Naomi's arm. "Done. It should heal in about a day or two." Brad smiled.

"Thank you Brad. You have a way with your hands." Naomi flirted.

"Well you need surgeon hands while dealing with delicate skin." Brad layed on the charm thick.

Naomi and Brad got closer and closer and appeared they would... ... ..."Brad dinner's ready." Bit interrupted.

"Fine Bit I can hear!" Brad shouted. Bit face twisted up like a lemon and walked away.

"Now where were we." Brad smiled.

"Getting dinner." Naomi out her finger over Brad's mouth. Ouch, now who's got the bruised ego.

'I'm gonna kill Bit. I'm gonna kill him so bad.' Brad thought.

Light was fading fast so Brad insisted Leon and Naomi to spend the night at the base, sly Brad. In his room Van and Zeke were looking at a map of the desert. "Excuse me Van." Bit walked in.

"Yes." Van closed the map.

"Look I know you wanna get out here, but there are some questions I have to ask." Bit said with an innocent look. Van nodded and moved a few of his books for Bit to sit down. "How did you get here?" Bit asked.

"Well first of all. You ever heard of cryogenics?" Van asked.

"Uh huh." Bit nodded.

"Well the Guardian Force thought it was a good idea for myself, Fiona and Zeke to be preserved until they needed our skills once more. We woke up confused of course and woozy. We were greeted by the smell of fire, apparently the base where we were being held was under attack. I heard one of the agents say 'It's just one enemy zoid' so I woke Fiona and Zeke and rushed to the hangar where my Blade Liger was. Zeke was able to fuse with the Liger to bring it back to life. We jumped in the cockpit and ran off about five miles away we were ambushed. By a warrior named Raven. He also has and organoid called Shadow. I tried to fight him off, but I was fresh out the chamber I didn't have all of my stamia so he defeated me easy.  
Afterward he threw Fiona and I out of the cockpit, shot me twice and took Fiona leaving me for dead. I was able to get back in my zoid and pilot to the nearest base. Your base." Van looked down the entire time. "I've gotta find her Bit. She is to me what Leena is to you, I'd do anything to get her back." Van let one single tear get to the middle of his cheek before whipping it off.

"I understand. I'll help you." Bit put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"I can't." Van clinched his teeth.

Bit's eye's widened. "Why did he want Fiona?" Bit asked.

"She's an ancient zoidian. She finally got all her memory back. If Raven manipulates her, she can give him information that could give him unlimited power." Bit looked at Van with a fearful expression.

"C-can I just be alone?" Van frowned.

Bit nodded and exited the door. The second Bit walked out of the room Brad was standing on the wall across from the room. "Are you lurking behind everything?" Bit asked.

"Look Van is too unstable to take on this Raven. Who ever he is he sounds dangerous." Brad sipped his coffee.

"I was able to take his map. He circled the places Fiona might be." Bit pulled it out of his usual blue and black jacket pocket.

"So you stole his map, so what." Brad turned and walked away.

"You're not listening. We can go and find Fiona. Like a rescue mission." Bit smiled.

Brad stopped and turned at Bit. "Let me clarify something to you. Hypothetical situation... ... ...we go being the heroes we aren't, find this so-called Fiona that could be a figment of Van's imagination... ..."

"She's real!" Van limped out of his room.

"If it's anything to you mercenary! I'd like to do this by myself." Van stared at Brad.

"You're not doing this alone, not without our help." Bit shook his head.

"Look I thank you for your bravery, but I can't let you take that risk." Van stubbornly said.

"Van whatever reason Raven has Fiona it's gonna be serious. Were not gonna let you have all the fun." Bit smiled.

"You two sure you're up for this?" Van asked.

"Why is everything a question with you. What's with you, what are you a retard." Brad said.

"Then we must leave tonight, only chance we've got with out being detected by the old man." Van shocked Bit and Brad.

"Tonight!" Brad shrieked.

"Yeah, gear up! You're soldiers now!" Van nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Naomi." Brad sighed.

"You're not gonna tell her what were doing are you?" Bit frowned.

"Of course not. This could be the last time I see Naomi, I at least need to tell her how I feel. I suggest you do the same." Brad put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Brad knocked on Naomi's door and he entered. Naomi was in the bed sleep with her reading glasses still on. Brad sat on the far side of the bed and removed her glasses. "I wanted to say this while you were awake, but since you're not I'll say it anyway. I love you Naomi Fluegel, I always have, always will. I'm sorry it took so long." Brad got up and left the room. The second Brad left the room Naomi sat up after hearing everything Brad said. Leena on the other hand wasn't asleep.

"Hi ya." Bit came in.

"Hey." Leena greeted.

Bit also sat on the far end of the bed, but didn't take as long to express himself like Brad. "Look Leena we both know we love each other, well I do I don't know about you but I do. I just wanted to put it out there." Bit smiled.

"Wow. I was expecting you to say that on your death bed or something." Leena blushed.

Bit kissed her on her forehead and left the room. Van was in the hallway fully dressed adjusting his boots. "Awe that was sweet." Van teased. Brad came out of his room looking like well dressed mercenary, he looked over his dark shades winking at us as he walked by.

"He's full of himself isn't he?" Van asked.

"Very." Bit smirked.

In the hangar all three warriors put their duffel bags in the cockpits. "Before we go I need to pick up a friend, well he's not a friend but he's a guy I know." Van smiled. "Bit you sure you just wanna stick with Zero Jager?" Brad asked. "That's all I need Brad." Bit smirked.


	4. The Awakening: Journey's Begin

Chapter 3 The Awakening: At Journey's Begin

* * *

That morning Leena awoke hoping she would see Bit sitting next to her bed. Instead she got a good look at an empty chair. She heard rattling in the kitchen thinking it was Bit stealing some of her cookies. Leena looked around the corner but it turned out to be Naomi pouring a glass of orange juice, Brad's orange juice. Since Leena and Naomi are almost always never on speaking terms Naomi decided to break the ice.

"Good morning." Naomi greeted.

"Uh huh. Have you seen Bit?" Leena asked ignoring Naomi's greeting.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, except about Brad." Naomi spoke.

Naomi noticed a piece of paper on the coffee maker. Naomi picked up and read the note addressed to the team. "Leena listen to this. 'Brad Van and I left'." Naomi read. Naomi turned the paper over to to see if there was anything else. Apparently Bit wrote this, it was short, not enough information, and he didn't use commas.

"Huh, I guess they had a guys day out." Naomi guessed.

"In the morning! Bit has never gotten up before eleven." Leena giggled.

Coming around the corner Jamie yawning and scratching his rear not caring who cared. "What! You think I'm gonna become a gentleman just because you're in the room... ...please." He yawned. Jamie paused and looked around the room. "Where's the loud mouth and the wanna be Cool Hand Luke?" Jamie asked.

"Out." Leena smiled.

"Good, I can eat in peace." Jamie sighed.

Doc dragged his feet in the living room turning on the TV. "Where did Bit and Brad go?" He asked.

"We don't know. I guess nobody cares about Van." Jamie puffed.

* * *

Eighty-two miles away from the base Bit, Brad, and Van were in a diner before heading to their destination. "Uh where exactly are we going?" Bit asked.

"Mount Isolina, that's where I heard Raven say." Van sipped his coffee.

"Why would Raven go to Mount Isolina? There's nothing there but a small colony of people." Brad added sugar to his coffee.

"Raven's mostly a lone wolf, but he's gotta be taking orders from someone. He wouldn't come after me for no good reason." Van said tapping his leg.

"At a steady pace he should get to Mount Isolina in about three days, two days if we take no breaks ,and no sleep." Van looked at his map.

"Three days it is. Has anyone factored in if the fog is at it's worst we could spend another day stranded up there?" Brad looked up.

"Don't give up before the fight even gets started Brad." Bit spoke up. "By the way what kind of zoid Raven pilots?" Bit asked.

Van stared at Bit with fear in his eyes. "He pilots a Geno Breaker." Van softly spoke.

Brad froze before he could take a sip. "What's a Geno Breaker?" Bit looked dumbfounded.

"He's not that bright is he?" Van asked Brad.

"He has his moments." Brad got up.

"A Geno Breaker is a super form of a Geno Saurer. It's more powerful than ten Geno Saurer. Our best chance of defeating Raven is attacking it from behind, cause it doesn't have much protection." Van explained. Brad returned looking holding a pink piece of paper.

"I rented a Gustav, so we can give the zoids a break." Brad said.

"Good thinking. We better get going." Van-said.

By the afternoon Bit, Brad, and Van were about 800 miles away from Mount Isolina where Fiona might be. Bit was getting very uneasy sitting still for three hours straight.

"Can we turn on some air?" Bit asked.

"Just open the cockpit." Van said. "Yeah like I want hot air blowing in my face." Bit sulked.

"We have a mission at hand. Let's just stick to it." Van turned on the air.

* * *

They came to a village to familiar to Van. It was the same village that was burned to the ground once a century ago. Van halted the Gustav and smelled a familiar smell. "Papaya!" Van leaped and ran to the smell leaving Bit and Brad clueless. Van waved his hands telling Brad and Bit to come over. They approached Van and he was holden about ten papayas in his arms.

"You've gotta try this." Van said throwing fruit at Bit and Brad.

"Van I'm not comfortable eating strange fruits I've never tasted before." Brad said skeptical.

"Oh please! It's just a fruit." Bit said biting into it. Apparently Bit bit into a rotten papaya. His face started turning green and on top of he did the worst thing he could do, swallow it.

"See... ...it's delightful." Bit barely said, instantly Bit threw up on the ground and fell holding his stomach.

"I take it we should spend the night here." Brad suggested while stepping over Bit.

The villagers set them up in a small small building near the villager's exit. Bit layed on the bed eating Tums like candy. He groaned in pain as the rotten Papaya sent him in and out of the restroom. As Brad and Van left Bit in peace to clear his throat and as in throat I mean collen. Van and Brad walked around the village discussing Van's plan and other things.

"So did you have any other friends?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. I had a friend named Irvine, he reminded me a lot of you. Almost in every way." Van smiled.

"What happened to him?" Brad asked.

"He was killed, by uh... ...an assassin named Phantom. He had a Gun Sniper like Naomi's. He uh shot Irvine's Lighting Saix through the cockpit while Irvine was in it. Then there was Moonbay ,she was a very nice person. Sassy, but nice." Van re-called.

"Was?" Brad caught on.

"She probably died of old age, I don't know for sure." He sighed.

Brad nodded and decided not to ask anymore questions, cause it seemed to hurt Van too much. Meanwhile in the room, Bit finally was able to rest without pain. He took his phone out of his pocket to call Leena. After three rings Jamie picked up. "You've reached the Blitz Team." Jamie answered.

"Hey Jamie it's Bit."

"Bit! Where are you?" Jamie asked.

"City of Winds." Bit said.

"City of Winds, that's over 200 miles away. What are you doing... ...wait, no I was talking." Jamie said.

"Bit it's so good to hear your voice." Leena said.

"I haven't said anything." Bit sounded unsure.

"Now you did. You don't sound so good." Leena spoke.

"I ate a bad fruit and... ...Leena I have to, I'll call you later!" Bit paused in his sentence after feeling a familiar feeling in his stomach.

"Can we just talk, I miss you." Leena said.

"I know I miss you too, but I have to go please!" Bit moaned.

"If you don't wanna talk to me... ..."

"Leena it's not that, it's just that... ...Oh God it's running down my leg, I have to go!" Bit hung up the phone.

* * *

Three hours later Van and Brad returned to the room, but Bit was still in the bathroom. "Bit you OK?" Brad knocked on the door.

"I think I'm done, Oh God get away from the door!" Bit screamed.

An hour later Bit came out of the bathroom pale as the Brad's rabbit tail necklace. His lips were chapped and he seemed to have no more fluids in him. "Do you have any water?" Bit asked. "Yeah here." Van handed him the water. Bit took a few sips and fell on the bed.

"I think I died and came back. I'm serious a few minutes ago I saw nothing but black." Bit explained.

Brad was in the corner laughing as Bit tried to move. "You should try to drink for water." Van suggested.

"I would if my throat wasn't so soar from screaming. I'm finding the salesman of that cart and I'm gonna make him eat one." Bit said. As the little light faded on the horizon and turned to complete darkness the warriors snuggled in their beds and dozed off, except Bit who had to throw up every few hours. That morning Brad woke up and went outside to hear the birds, so romantic. Van got up a few minutes later packing his bags. Brad walked back in the room to fine Bit still asleep. Brad grabbed Bit by his foot and dragged him out of the bed.

"What the, Brad" Bit said.

"Get up let's go." Brad pulled the sheets from under Bit.

"It's five in the da... ...it's five in the morning." Bit moaned.

"I don't care, let's go!" Van came in. The warriors gathered outside and prepared to head for Mount Isolina.


	5. At Journey's End Mount Isolina

Chapter 4: At Journey's End Mount Isolina

* * *

Nine hours of constant driving Van, Brad, and Bit were facing Mount Isolina. Typically the weather the fog, fog, and more fog. Van thought is was a bad idea bringing the Gustav into the mountains. Instead he told Bit and Brad they would have to leave the Gustav behind and travel in their Zoids only. "Alright Liger here we go." Bit said to the Jager. Beside being unable to see in front of them it was just plain creepy. For three hours straight they searched for any sign of a hidden base or something. Van knew there was a colony here, but he didn't bother heading in that direction. Suddenly out of nowhere missiles flooded the sky coming towards them.

"Oh no! Bit, Brad move!" Van shouted.

"Let's go Jager!" Bit demanded.

"Move it Fox!" Brad trusted.

Dodging missiles frantically it seemed they were gonna make it. They thought wrong. The missiles started a rock slide cascading down the hillside crashing against the zoids. All command systems froze and warriors lost consciences.

Bit opened his eyes, his head was pounding. Van and Brad were sitting next to him. He tried to get up, but he was strapped to a chair. He was to weak to move so he just sat there. "Brad, Brad!" Bit called. Brad slowly regained consciences

* * *

mumbling.

"W-what happened?" He barely said.

"I don't know. My head is killing me." Bit groaned.

Van was already awake trying to get loose from the chair. "This did not go as I planned. We walked right into a trap." Van cringed.

A door creaked open and a familiar man came in. "Sleep well.' He smirked.

"Leyon!" Bit said.

"I see you witnessed my new defense system first hand warriors." Leyon smiled.

"You jerk! Where's my Liger?" Bit demanded.

"Your zoid is in perfect health along with the Shadow Fox and Blade Liger." Leyon clarified.

"Where's Zeke?" Van wiggled around in his seat.

"I take it you're here for your little girlfriend aren't you Van. Once I get the information I need we'll use her properly." Leyon smiled.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you, I swear to God I'll kill you." Van lunged his seat.

"You won't get the chance." Leyon frowned.

"What do you want with Fiona?" Brad asked.

"She's part of my brilliant plan to destroy Toros once and for all. I plan to use her ancient zodian power to bring forth the Deathsaurer. We'll see how Toros get's outta this one without his prime warriors." Leyon smirked.

"With the Deathsaurer anything that comes my way will be destroyed." Leyon sat down.

Van turned red and started shaking with anger. "Maybe when I'm done with the girl I'll feed her to the dogs." Leyon threw his head back and laughed. Van eyes widen tightened his fist. With superhuman burst of energy Van ripped from the straps and lunged at Leyon. He took a knife out of his boot and pressed it against Leyon's neck.

"Where is she? Where's Fiona?" Van shouted.

"Van he's not worth it." Brad said.

"Yes he is." Bit smirked.

"Tell me now!" Van angered.

The cold blade touched Leyon's neck, but he was unfazed. Brad noticed Bit's arms were free and Bit gave a small smile, but then.

* * *

"Hello again Van." A cold voice said.

"Raven." Van turned.

He smirked and pulled out a gun. "Drop the knife, now!" Raven ordered.

"You'll have to shoot me for me to drop this knife." Van challenged.

"Fine by me." Raven shrugged. Raven pulled the trigger into Van's right shoulder. Van screamed and dropped the knife. Brad secretly threw a small pocket knife to Bit. All of a sudden Bit launched the knife into Raven's arm. Raven dropped the gun and Bit threw his chair at Raven.

"Untie me!" Brad said.

Bit grabbed Van's knife and cut off the straps to Brad's chair. "You must have brought a death dish kid." Raven stood ripping the knife out of his arm.

"Shadow!" Raven yelled.

A dark figure burst through a glass window. It was an organoid, similar to Zeke except with wings and a fierce appearance. Raven helped Dr. Leyon off the floor. "Raven do what you please to them." Leyon left the room. Raven smiled as e picked up his firearm. Brad picked Van up off the floor.

"This is gonna be f... ...where's the other one?" Raven looked for Bit. Brad and Van looked around the room looking for Bit themselves. Little did anyone of them know the minute Shadow crashed through the window, Bit snuck out of it. He was hiding in the Hagar where the Liger Zero was being held.

"No matter!" Raven pulled the trigger and shot Brad in the leg to keep him out of the way.

"I'm gonna kill you Raven!" Van clinched.

"Not if I do it first." Raven raised his gun to fire, but the weapon jammed. Van rushed for Raven but Shadow whipped his tail sailing Van across the room.

"I don't need a gun to finish you Van." Raven walked up to Van. Suddenly half of the room was slashed away.

"You think I was gonna miss out on this." Bit showed up with the Jager.

Brad and Van jumped on the Jager as Bit piloted them to the Hangar. Brad and Van hop in their zoids. Outside of the hangar were dozens of Zaber Fangs and Dark Horns.

"This is gonna be fun. Van you go look for Fiona, Brad and I will deal with them." Bit said.

"OK Bit, good luck." Van nodded.

Brad stopped the bleeding from his leg and proceeded towards the Zaber Fangs. "Let's do it Liger." Bit smiled.

* * *

As Bit and Brad battled the annoyance Van busted through walls and towers to find Fiona, but his search was cut short by Raven. "Well Van here we are again." Raven smiled. "Shadow!" Shadow fused with the Geno Breaker enhancing his abilities.

"I've seen what you can do without your organoid, so you won't defeat me this time." Raven shook his head.

"We'll see about that." Van tighten his expression.

"Strike, Laser, Claw!" Bit and Brad shouted in unison. The last Rev Raptors fell to their defeat. "Now what?" Bit ask.

"We find Leyon and stop him from bringing back this Deathsaurer zoid." Brad suggested.

In a room somewhere in the base was Fiona and Zeke being held captive by Leyon. Fiona peered up at the new reconstructed Deathsaurer in fear of what it is capable of. "Listen sir you can't revive the Deathsaurer. If you do it will destroy the entire planet." Fiona pleaded.

"Young lady you do realize you're looking at a genius. I know all to well that the Deathsaurer cannot be controlled. That's why I created this small component. It has the ability to erase the memory of any zoid. I designed this for the Liger Zero and the Deathsaurer, turning these zoids into obedient machines. So you have nothing to worry about." Leyon said in a calm tone.

"But why?" Fiona asked.

"You couldn't possibly understand. Now I need to draw you and this organoids energy to bring the Deathsaurer back to life." Leyon turned on this machine. In a flash Fiona and Zeke's power was diverted to the Deathsaurer. The monsters eyes began the glow, the second it did Leyon activated his component. Usually when a Deathsaurer is brought to life it will blast a charged particle cannon to cleanse itself. Instead to stood there awaiting Leyon's demands. Fiona sat motionless after some her energy was drained. Outside it was a stale mate between Van and Raven.

"I don't understand I should have defeated you by now." Raven frowned.

"You thought wrong. Liger use your blade attack!" Van ordered.

"You think I'm gonna hold back!" Raven said charging his charged particle cannon.

Van charged for the Geno Breaker not caring about the cannon. "Good bye Van." Raven smirked. Raven fired the charged particle cannon and watched at it seemed the Blade Liger was blown to bits. But out of the sky Van activated is boosters. His laser blade sliced the Geno Breaker's top jaw clean off. Raven quickly ejected in Shadow like once before. As Shadow flew away Van raced to find Fiona while leaving a burning Geno Breaker behind.

* * *

"There, was that so bad?" Leyon smiled at Fiona.

Suddenly the Zero Jager busted through the wall along with the Shadow Fox. "Brad I think were too late." Bit looked at the Deathsaurer.

"And I thought you were an idiot Bit Cloud. Deathsaurer dispose if them. The gigantic zoid stepped forward opening it's missile pods.

"Bit get Fiona and Zeke, I'll can hold him off." Brad demanded.

"OK Brad!" Bit jumped out of the cockpit and grabbed Fiona. Zeke got out and raced to the Jager. Leyon didn't even try to stop them, why I mean he has already achieved his goal.

"Liger let's go!" Bit said holding Fiona.

The Deathsaurer fired missiles everywhere until the base wasn't standing. Dr. Leyon was sitting confident on the Deathsaurer's shoulder. Outside the three warriors although injured pushed on. Getting far away from the base hidden in the fog Bit had a thought.

"Guys stop! If we just leave the Deathsaurer will just find the base sooner or later." Bit said.

"What should we do?" Brad asked.

"Cause a rock slide. If we trap the Deathsaurer up here we'll have time to heal. And when Leyon shows up we'll be ready." Bit nodded.

"Oh yeah that smart. He can just use his charged particle cannon to blow away the rocks." Brad puffed.

"Not really. If he does that the rough terrian around here will give way." Bit smirked.

"It's about time you think for a change." Van smiled.

Brad used his Vulcan gun to start a massive landslide blocking the way off the mountain. "This isn't over Blitz Team! Not by a long shot." Leyon shouted. As the warriors seemed victorious about completing their mission, Raven was standing in the middle of the trail, with the Berserk Fury!


	6. Sky's The Limit 2

Sky's The Limit 2 :  
Leyon's Revenge

Prologue

* * *

As you well know the Blitz Team was on a 21 win winning streak until they were defeated by The Prime Team.

Afterwards Bit unexpectedly asked Leena to go with him to a Zoid's Festival.

Usually Bit and Leena have about a ten percent of positive interaction with each other, not this time. Leena ended up falling for Bit which she never intended to do. Weirdly Bit and Leenabecame the couple, Brad knew would happen. The next day, Bit and Brad are faced with a warrior in critical condition. His namewas Van, as you well know from Zoids Caotic Century and Guardian Force.

He, Fiona and Zeke have be in a cryogenic chamber until one day they woke up. Van is confronted by one of his foes, Raven. Van is easily defeated and Raven runs off with Fiona. Desperate to get her back Van, Bit, and Brad head for Mount Isolina. Before leaving Brad makes his feelings clear to Naomi, even though Naomi was pretending to be asleep.

The journey was long and boring, mostly to Bit. Reaching Mount Isolina the warriors were ambushed by Leyon's new defense system. Waking from being unconscious for nearly an hour, Bit awakes to a not so good situation. After Van has his mental breakdown it takes a bullet from Raven to calm him down. Through the commotion, Bit was able to sneak his way to the Hagar freeing the Zero Jager. Leyon on the other hand used Fiona's hidden power to revive the most dangerous Zoid in the universe, The Deathsaurer. Bit rushes and rescues Fiona while Van battled Raven outside.

After defeating Raven, again! It seems that Raven is gone for good, uh reality check! Bit was an ingenious idea of trapping the Deathsaurer in the mountains. High tailing it from the destroyed base the warriors are frozen in their tracks. Raven was standing in the middle of the trial with the Berserk Fury, awkward!


	7. The Return of the Berserk Fury

Chapter 1 The Return of The Berserk Fury

* * *

Bit and Brad sat confused as they peered into the eyes of a very P.Oed Raven. "Bit please don't tell me I'm seeing this?" Brad gulped.

"I'm not seeing it. This isn't possible." Bit joked.

Raven hopped into the Fury's cockpit with a smirk. If Raven was nearly unstoppable in his Geno Breaker, how strong will he be in an Ultimate X.

"Raven how could you allow Leyon to bring back this monster?" Van asked referring to The Deathsaurer.

"Words can't explain the feelings I have for you Van!" Raven clinched.

"Oh c'mon! This hold time you've been trying to kill Van because you're gay." Bit laughed.

"Not those feeling you retard!" Raven cursed. "OK that's it! I've been called a retard one time too many, I've heard it from Brad enough.

Liger let's go for it!" Bit yelled.

"Bit what are you doing?" Van asked.

"I'll keep him busy while you get Fiona outta here. Brad you go too, plus you'll just get in the way." Bit demanded.

Brad ignored Bit's remark and avoided Raven along with Van. "I don't have time to fight a kid!" Raven snarled.

"Trust me! You won't get by me so easy." Bit smirked. "Great. No I have to fight a cocky child." Raven crossed his arms.

"First things first. How'd you get that zoid?" Bit asked. "I found it! Enough said, let's get this over with!" Raven stared.

Down the path Van and Brad rushed to the colony in the mountains. "You sure were welcome here? I mean these people don't take to outsiders well." Brad said. "We'll be fine. Plus Brad we both need medical attention." Van brought to Brad's attention. Brad nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about Bit. What if Raven kills him." Van said.

"Trust me Van. Bit is an excellent warrior, I just hope he's taking this seriously. If he's not, then yeah he's dead." Brad said. 'I better watch myself. Liger may have memorized the Fury's combat moves, but Vega isn't piloting this time.' Bit said.

* * *

"Shadow!" Raven yelled.

Shadow fused with the Fury. ' Wait a minute! The Fury already has and organoid.' Bit pondered.

"You think this Zoid was strong before, well you need a reality check." Raven laughed.

"Liger, I think were gonna have to really gun it pal." Bit said.

The Jager roared and charged for the Fury. "Typical." Raven smirked. The Fury trusted it booster backwards backing up, forcing the Liger to chase after him, big mistake! Using one of it's drill blades the Fury grabbed the Jager by the leg throwing it onto unstable rocks, buring the Jager under rocks. Jager busted out of the rocks with it's claws glowing.

"Strike Laser Claw!" "You just won't die will you!" Raven yelled.

The Jager and The Fury were at a stale mate. As the Jager's claws gripped the Fury's blades, Raven nor Bit would back down. "You're a little better than Van, I'll give you that!" Raven struggled to keep the Jager back.

"This is just a taste Raven." Bit smirked.

Bit activated the Jager's Ion boosters forcing the Fury back. "Impressive, but still!" Raven thrust towards the Jager headbutting it across the trail.

"C'mon Liger, we can't lose now. Liger let's try something new." Bit said. Raven had been waiting on this for Bit to charge him. Raven stood his ground and charged his charged particle cannon.

"Alright Liger go for it!" Bit yelled.

As the cannon fired Bit evaded it just like Raven thought he would. Using one of his blades Raven tripped the Jager into a violent stumble. "Fury now!" Raven shouted. The cannon focused on the Jager and erupted in a huge explosion.

* * *

As Raven walked away from the supposedly destroyed Jager, he set his sights on the small colony in the mountains. Raven knew with Van injured he's have to seek medical help. As for Leyon, he walked around the rubble of his base that the Deathsaurer destroyed.

"Sir should we rig the blockade with explosives." A grunt suggested.

"Why so you can cause an avalanche. Not matter, one step at a time." Leyon smiled.

"Yes sir." The grunt walked away.

"The fun is over Blitz Team." Leyon said with a serious look.

"That should do it." A medic bandaged Brad and Van. "Thanks." Brad smiled. Van was next to him hugging Fiona, all Brad could think about was Bit. Zeke went over and sat next to Brad, putting his tail on Brad's lap. Brad was also thinking of Naomi. Would he ever see her again? Brad came to the conclusion, if he were to die at least he made his feelings clear. It all seemed like a breath of fresh air to relax, until they heard screaming. Raven and the Fury walked over to the warriors jumping out of the cockpit, holding a gun of course.

"Didn't think you'd be relaxing Van." Raven smirked.

Raven was on a roll, I mean he never smiles this much. "Where's Bit?" Brad demanded.

"Dead of course. What, you thought I was gonna spare his life." Raven laughed.

"You jerk!" Brad clinched.

"Nice first grade comeback." Raven smirked.

"I would have rather killed you in combat Van, but I'm a little tired. Plus this is so much easier." Raven was about to pull the trigger, but someone beat him to the punch. Raven dropped to his knees holding his arm.

"This colony was almost destroyed once by warriors like you. Not again." A villager said. "Take him to the medic then to a holding cell." He said.

Van stood up helping Fiona off the ground. Even though Brad escaped death again, he was devastated. As he stood one tear rolled down Brad's cheek. "Brad, are you ok?" Fiona asked.

"You had better been worth it." Brad said to Fiona. He limped off to sit on a huge boulder overseeing a valley. An old woman came and stood next to Brad. "I have a feeling you have lost a loved one." She said.

"How you figure?" Brad said wiping tears away.

"I just know. Plus I overheard your conversation between you and the gunman." She smiled.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left him." Brad put his head down.

"Probably." She said.

"I wanna kill him, I wanna kill him so much." Brad clinched. "Vengeance isn't gonna bring your lover back." She frowned. "He wasn't my lover! He was a friend, what's it to you anyway." Brad sulked. She strugged and walked away. "Hey, what's you're name?" Brad turned around. "Rosa." She smiled.


	8. Fight Through the Pain

Chapter 2 Fight Through The Pain

* * *

Three days later the warriors returned to the base. Jamie was in the Hagar shining his Raynos. He turned around and saw Brad and Van. "Brad, Van!" Jamie hugged Brad. "What happened to you! And where's Bit?" Jamie stared at Brad. Brad looked at Jamie and limped passed him. Van also walked passed Jamie, except he didn't limp. Everyone was in the living room watching TV, well Toros was. Brad limped his away across the room like nobody was in the room. Leena saw a figure in her side vision.

"Brad when did you get back?" She walked towards him.

"Just now, look I'm really tired so I'm gonna go lay down." Brad lied.

"OK. Where's Bit?" She asked.

"Forget about him. That's all you can do." Brad limped to his room.

Leena wasn't satisfied with that answer so she grabbed Brad by the arm. Brad ripped his arm away ad pushed Leena against the wall. "Not today." Brad said holding back tears.

Doc came around the corner chewing on seed kernals looking at Leena. "Everythings ok?" He asked. "I don't know. Something's seriously wrong with Brad." Leena guessed. "There's always something wrong with that man. He's a freak'n mystery." Doc shrugged.

* * *

Outside Naomi and Leon were making there way to the base to see if Bit and Brad made it back. Leon walked into the room greeting everyone.

"Hey Leon. Well you're in luck, their back. Short one idiot though." Jamie smiled.

"Which idiot is it?" He asked.

"Bit. He's probably out doing something stupid." Jamie shrugged.

"So where's Brad?" Naomi asked.

"In his room. Good luck though, he's been acting weird." Toros sat down. Naomi walked down the hall and approached Brad's door. It only took one knock before he opened the door.

"Oh it's you, come in." Brad opened the door.

"So how was your vacation?" She asked.

"How was my vacation? OK I'll tell you about my vacation, sit down." Brad grinned. "First of all it wasn't a vacation. We lied to you, we went to find this girl named Fiona. She's an ancient zoidian, and a good friend of Van. So we go to Mount Isolina, turns out we were ambushed. Also turned out that Leyon was behind the whole thing. So tied to this chairs right and Leyon walks in talking about uh, his plan." Brad laughed.

Naomi knew Brad was probably losing it while explaining their vacation. "After we trap the Deathsaurer in the mountains we get halfway down the mountain when were confronted by Raven. I don't know how he got this Zoid, but he had the Berserk Fury. So Bit tells us to go and he'll hold him off. When Van and I got medical attention Raven showed and I asked 'Where's Bit?' He said 'Bit's dead.' So Bit's dead, he's dead." Brad put his head down. Naomi's mouth dropped open.

"As in deceased?" She asked.

"What else does dead mean Naomi." He looked up.

"If I ever see Raven, I'm killing him." Brad clinched.

"Revenge won't solve anything." Naomi put her hand on Brad's shoulder.

"Naomi this man killed my best friend, I cannot let that pass, and I need you understand that. Please." Brad looked into Naomi's eyes.

Unfortunately Leena was listening to the whole thing outside the door. "Is it true Brad. Bit's dead." Leena's eyes filled with tears. Brad nodded and looked down. Leena retreated to her room, crying of course. Toros walked in her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Leena I know a thousand apologies won't make up for what happen, so." Doc calmly said.

"Why does this keep happening dad. Everyone and love and get close to, dies. Mom now Bit." Leena sobbed.

"You can never predict these things Leena." Toros hugged.

"I mean I actually loved him, I still love him." Leena cried some more.

"And you will continue to love him. Now I'm not gonna lie to you say he's looking over you, cause he's not. I just want you to take it one day at a time Leena. Don't think of the future, that's the mistake I made when your mother died. Were all gonna miss him Leena, just think of the good times. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." Toros got up and closed the door.

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong with Leena?" Leon asked.

"Her boyfriend's dead." He said.

"Who?" Leon asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know. She recently was going out with Bit, he's the one that's dead." Toros nodded. Leon put his hand over his mouth and sat down.

"Is it confimered?" Leon asked.

"What do you mean?" Doc asked.

"Do you have the body?" He clarified.

"Uh no!" Doc said.

"Then how do you know he's dead. Van nor Brad actually witness his death. This Raven character sounds like he'll kill you, but Bit could be out there injured for all we know. I don't believe he's dead, but if he's bleeding out or something then he will be." Leon explained.

"Let's get off this subject please?" Toros asked.

Leon nodded and went to the kitchen. Brad was lying on Naomi's lap pondering for the last twelve minutes. During all the hoop la, Brad had forgotten about what he said to Naomi before he left. Naomi on the other hand hasn't forgotten. Brad had slightly dozed off in her lap, putting stress on the word (slightly). As he was not moving Naomi leaned over and gave a small kiss on Brad's forehead. Remember when Brad (slightly) dozed off, well it's about to come into play.

The second Naomi kissed Brad he opened his eyes. Brad wasn't about to pass up this chance, it was a once in a life time opportunity. Brad got up with an unsure facial expression, like he cared. Brad reached over and gave Naomi forty seconds of what Brad calls: Pleasures by Brad Kiss. The whole time Jamie was recording it on his camcorder.

'This is gonna be classic.' Jamie pondered.

* * *

Returning to Mount Isolina, Dr. Leyon was walking around the colony in the mountains looking for Raven.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking a young man. He looks like he's really stressed out, and always has a bored expression?" Leyon asked.

"You mean the prisoner. He's still in the medical tent, drugged of course." The man said. "What's your relation to him?" The man asked.

"Uh he's my son. He's always causing mischief." Leyon lied.

"He's over there." He pointed.

Leyon walked into the tent looking at a wounded Raven. "I didn't think you were prone to injury." Leyon said.

"I said I was human not a bulletproof warrior." Raven said handcuffed to the stretcher.

"So is Van dead or what?" Leyon asked.

"Not yet. I was able to get rid of his friend though." Raven smirked.

"Which one?" Leyon asked.

"The hyper active blonde kid. You know the one who acts like he does drugs on a regular basis." Raven sat up.

Leyon looked down to think about this. "You mean Bit?" He asked. "I guess so." Raven smiled.

Leyon took the handcuffs off of Raven and led him to the Berserk Fury. "Raven I need you to send a message to a guy named Toros." Leyon smiled.

"What kind of message?" Raven asked.

"Impress me, but don't kill him. That's my job!" Leyon added.

"And if he's not alone?" Raven put his boots on.

"Then don't let anyone get in your way. He does have a daughter named Leena, do not harm her in anyway. Yes she attack you, but be gentle." Leyon explained.

"How am I supposed to be gentle with someone who's beating on me?" Raven zipped up his jacket.

"Find a way." Leyon walked away. Raven jumped into the Berserk Fury and was on his way to Toros.


	9. Vengeance

Chapter 3 Vengeance

* * *

It's been four long days since The Blitz Team lost one of their most valuable warriors, Bit Cloud. Since then the team has been on point (battle wise). However when the team find themselves alone, that's when the memories set in. The death a Bit effected everyone, but more so to Leena and Brad. Stopping outside of the base, Raven walked towards the base with Shadow close by. Raven knocked on the door politely for a change. Leena answered the door chewing on Toro's pretzels.

"Can I help you?" Leena asked bluntly.

"Yes I'm here to see Dr. Steve Toros." Raven smiled.

"Sure come in." Leena said making one of the biggest mistakes in history.

"Have a seat." Leena suggested.

"I'd rather stand, this is a quick job." Raven smirked. Not catching to Raven's sentence Leena called down Toros.

Toros walked down the hall with a half shaved face. "Yes." Toros said wiping off the extra shaving cream.

"You have a message from Dr. Leyon." Raven said holding up a phony piece of paper.

"What does he want now? Well what is it?" Toros rolled his eyes.

Brad was behind the wall listening, but he didn't see that it was Raven. "I think you should call the hospital." Raven suggested.

"Why?" Toros shrugged.

"Cause you've been shot." Raven smiled.

"What are talking about, I haven't been shot." Toros looked confused.

Raven pulled out his usual firearm and blasted Toros in his left shoulder. "Now you have." Raven walked away.

"Raven!" Brad shouted.

Raven turned around looking at a very stressed Brad. "I know you. You're the guy I shot, nice to see you healed well. That was a waste of time." Raven raised his gun and shot Brad in the same exact spot in his leg. Brad fell to his knees screaming in pain. Jamie walked around the corner in fright.

"Now what?" Raven frowned.

"Don't kill me, I'm just a kid. Please I still haven't experience the thing Bit and Brad told me about yet?" Jamie pleaded.

Raven shot a bullet centimeters away from clipping Jamie's ear.

"Cute kid." Raven smiled.

"What do you want?" Leena said crying.

"Do you have to ask, you must be Leena. Sorry about killing one of your teammates." Raven lied, knowing he wasn't sorry about killing Bit.

As Raven turned to exit, Leena picked a dictionary (a thick dictionary I might add) and threw it at the back of Raven's head.

Raven turned around and pointed the gun to Leena's forehead. Leena could feel the hot barrel drawing closer.

"I've got a question for you. How many seconds does it take for a bullet to exit your skull? Give up." Raven fired a clip passed Leena ear clipping it slighty. Raven turned around and walked out of the base smirking.

* * *

Jamie rushed to get the medical kit for Brad and Toros, and I guess Leena even though it was just a clip.

"Hang on Brad I gotcha." Jamie said.

"Help Toros, I'll be ok." Brad strained.

"Brad there are valuable blood flows in your leg." Jamie explained.

"He shot me in the same place. It went through anyway." Brad nodded.

Jamie got the medical kit and rushed over to Toros. "I'm not letting him go this time." Brad limped out the door.

Toros punched Brad in his wounded leg. "I'm not gonna lose you too." Toros said.

Brad sat down and wrapped his shirt around his leg. After sleeping for about two days straight, Van and Fiona got up after hearing loud noises. Van rubbed his eyes and got a good look at what was going on.

"What happened?" Van asked.

"Ask your stalker Raven." Jamie said.

Van ran to his room and grabbed some medical bandages for Brad. "We have to stop him Van." Fiona said.

"Bit was the only one who could defeat the Fury." Leena said.

Van ignored Brad and limped out the door after Raven. "Raven!" Van shouted. The warrior paused in his steps and turned and looked at a wounded Van. Raven puffed and continued walking to the Fury.

"I'm talking to you!" Van yelled.

"How many times to I have to shoot you so you won't get up?" Raven asked.

"You don't know how much I wanna kill you, but I'm not like you." Van limped towards Raven.

Shadow quickly came and stood beside Raven. Zeke also raced to Van's aid. Raven gave his usual bored expression, he wanted nothing more than drop Van right then and there. But something in Raven wouldn't let him. Raven rolled his eyes at Van and turned and hopped in the Fury.

"I'll be waiting Raven!" Van shouted after Raven.

* * *

Raven went to the nearest city and found a restaurant. As he sat down Raven pulled out a small picture of him as a little boy with Van's dad who took him in after his dad died , before Prozen raised him. Raven gave a small smirk as he glared at the picture.

"Do you mind if I sit down." A man asked.

Raven looked up at the man and nodded. "So how's it go?" Leyon asked.

Raven looked up at Leyon with a little boy expression. "I don't wanna do this anymore." Raven said.

"You don't have much of a choice Raven. Your services are still needed." Leyon sat back.

"I have killed and killed and killed. I'm tired of the blood shed." Raven clinched.

"After all this time, you now want to melt the ice around your heart?" Leyon sat up.

"I'm done! Finish this by yourself." Raven got up.

Leyon grabbed Raven by the arm. "I think not." Leyon demanded. Raven turned around and flipped the table across the room. He took out a knife and forced it in the cushioned seat beside Leyon's head.

"You come in my life again, I'm gonna make it my top objective to make you see darkness." Raven took the knife out of seat and exited the door.

Leyon had a small smirk on his face as Raven left.


	10. The Hero Within

Chapter 4 The Hero Within

* * *

Once again returning to Mount Isolina. In a small cottage on the outskirts of the mountains, Raven and Shadow entered his cottage. As he walked into a room he looked at a warrior he held captive on a sleeping bag. Raven reached for a shot filled with fluid. He stuck the needle in the warriors leg and pushed the fluid in the leg. The warrior awoke with a gasp of air. The warrior looked around the room until he looked at Raven.

"Don't kill me!" He shrieked. "I'm not gonna hurt you Bit." Raven spoke.

"How can I be sure? Where am I?" Bit asked.

"You're still on Mount Isolina. Before you ask your Zoid is fine." Raven said.

Bit got up and walked and leaned against the wall looking at Raven. "How long have I been gone?" Bit asked.

"About three weeks." Raven spoke.

Bit closed his eyes and put his head down. "So what, I'm suppose to be dead?" Bit asked.

"Yeah." Raven sighed.

"You have to come back with me." Bit said. "Why? I'm not going back, I'm tired of fighting." Raven spoke.

"You have no choice. Dr. Leyon and the Deathsaurer will kill us all, we can't let that happen." Bit said.

"You can't defeat the Deathsaurer, not this time." Raven shook his head.

"You helped Leyon build this thing, how do you destroy it?" Bit grabbed Raven's shoulders.

"There is one way, but you're not gonna like it." Raven removed Bit's hands from his shoulders.

"I don't care how bad it sounds just tell me." Bit demanded.

"You have to block it's charged particle cannon." Raven said. "OK that's sounds simple enough." Bit shrugged.

"You're not listening! Someone has to block the cannon, when it fires the blockage will backfire and destroy the Deathsaurer." Raven explained.

"Wait you said someone'." Bit caught on.

"Yeah." Raven nodded.

Bit sat down on the ground to think. "Did you find any zoids that can fly?" Bit asked.

"Yeah one, but it's not operational." Raven pointed to a zoid under a huge sheet. Bit walked over to the huge sheet and ripped it off. It was a strange zoid Bit had never seen before. To be a person who hates zoids, Raven sure had a lot of them to his disposal.

"What is this zoid?" Bit asked.

"It's called the Fire Phoenix. I found it in the desert." Raven spoke.

"Toros is gonna love me." Bit smiled.

* * *

Leyon prepared to launch his Deathsaurer by using his new invention, The Mega Whaleking. Just a larger version able to carry a zoid of the Deathsaurer's capacity.

"Sir, Deathsaurer is preped and ready to go." A grunt confirmed.

Leyon nodded in agreement. 'Your end has come Toros.' Leyon thought while smirking.

As the Whaleking took off and sailed across the sky, Bit and Raven saw it over head. The Blitz Team was unaware that Leyon was bringing the most destructive zoid to his base. At the Toros base the team was preparing for a battle as usual.

"Alright team time to launch." Toros directed while in an arm sling.

"Brad and Shadow Fox in position, prepare to launch."

"Leena mobilizing Gun Sniper!"

"Jamie and the Raynos, prepare to launch!"

"The Blitz Team vs The Champ Team, battle mode 0982. Ready... ... ...Fight!"

"Leena I'll make sure I'll go easy on you sweetie." Harry smiled. "Yeah I'll make sure I'll take it easy on you too." Leena lied.

Before the battle could even get started good a huge black ball crashed on the judge. "What happened to the judge?" Jamie stated.

"Hello Toros." Leyon came on the coms screen.

"Leyon, not you again." Doc sighed.

"I see you got my message Toros, very nice." Leyon smiled.

"Well I'm still standing Leyon." Toros smiled.

"Not for long, launch the Deathsaurer!" Leyon yelled.

As the compartment doors opened, the huge zoid dropped to the ground shaking the ground.

"What on Zi is that?" Leena asked.

"Leena, Brad, Jamie, forget the battle! Get your zoids outta there!" Van shouted. "What do you think you're doing Leyon?" Toros asked in a high tone.

"Getting rid of you once and for all." Leyon smiled.

"Leydon are you crazy!" Leena yelled.

"Leyon." Brad corrected.

"Leena if you're gonna hate anyone, hate Toros." Leyon said.

"I'm not gonna hate my dad. You think that over grown zoid is gonna scare us, you're mistaken Leydon!" Leena smiled.

"Leyon!" Brad yelled, correcting Leena again.

* * *

As the Deathsaurer slowly walked closer, Leyon started his attack. "Deathsaurer lay waist to Toros!" Leyon shouted.

"Jamie get the Hover Cargo outta here now! Van you have to get your Blade Liger out there now, I can't get the speed up." Toros ordered.

"Alright! Zeke, let's go!" Van shouted.

As soon as the Blade Liger ejected from the Hover Cargo, Jamie also launched the Raynos.

"Doc now's your chance, get away from here! Head for the base." Brad suggested.

The Deathsaurer began charging it's cannon. "Everybody start firing!" Brad ordered. The warriors fired everything that had at the monster... ...once again, no such luck.

"What are we suppose to do? We didn't even scratch it." Jamie whined.

Leyon began laughing loudly. "You think your petty weapons can damage my reconstructed Deathsaurer. You'll need a wish to defeat me." Leyon laughed.

"Wish granted!" A familiar voice shouted.

Out of nowhere three charged partical cannons smashed into the Deathsaurer nearly blowing it's arm off. "Who's that?" Brad asked.

"It's... ... ...Raven!" Van spoke.

"I knew you would betray me! Launch the Zabats!" Leyon yelled.

Out of the sky Zabats flooded the skys. "We can't take them all at once, were as good as dead." Brad looked into the skys.

"Is that the Brad I know giving up!" Another familiar voice said.

Brad looked up in the sky as Zabats fell to ground. There was a zoid flying destroying the Zabats.

"What is that?" Brad said in a low voice.

The flying Zoid perched on a cliff looking down at the warriors. As the smoke cleared, Brad focused in on the figure. He couldn't believe his eyes, It was the Liger Zero, but different. The Liger had red and orange armour with a head of a bird on it's head.

"Now what?" Leyon looked over.

"Feast your eyes on The Liger Zero Phoenix!" Bit introduced.

The Phoenix flew to the Deathsaurer's face. "Strike Laser Claw!" Bit slashed the Deathsaurer's face armour off, revealing it's natural appearance.

The Phoenix landed next to the Gun Sniper and the Shadow Fox. Bit popped up on Leena's screen with the same grin he always has. "You don't know how glad I'am to see you, uh you too Brad. And I guess Jamie." Bit said. Leena was about to cry, but substitute crying with rage.

"Likewise Bit, but we have to take down the Deathsaurer and Leydon!" Leena centered.

"That's it! Leyon! Not Leydon, L-E-Y-O-N, Leyon!" Brad slammed his fist.

"Whatever." Leena said.

"Enough! Last time I checked The Deathsaurer is still moving!" Raven shouted.

"Don't get mad, get glad." Bit joked.

"I don't need any stupid trashbags! Take this monster down!" Raven trust the Fury.

"He's right. Bit, Jamie, take care of the air threats. We have to stop Leyon from reaching Toros." Brad ordered.

While Jamie and Bit took down Zabat after Zabat, the rest fired countless shots at the Deathsaurer. "Raven our best chance is your charged particle cannons! Find a way to slow it down!" Van said.

"I need cover to charge them." Raven spoke.

"Covers's on it's way. Brad, Leena we have to give Raven some cover!" Raven demanded.

"I'm not gonna cover a guy who almost killed me." Leena puffed.

"So, he almost killed me, better yet he shot me twice, but I'm not one to hold grudges." Brad said.

"Enough, kill them all Deathsaurer!" Leyon yelled. The Deathsaurer launched hundreds of missiles out of it's back. "Fire!" Brad commanded.

The warriors were only able to destroy half the amount of the missiles before they rained down on them. "Jamie we have to give them support down there." Bit spoke.

"How? I'm sill trying to take these Zabats." Jamie fired shots.

"Hold them off as long as you can, I'll be back." Bit flew off.

"Why what are gonna do, Bit wait." Jamie called after him.

Bit flew down to ground level under the Deathsaurer. "Alright Liger, let's try the big one. Phoenix Storm!" Bit shouted. A large beam fired from the Phoenix in the shape of, what else a Phoenix. The bird shaped beam blasted into the Deathsaurer's head. Leyon watched from the WhaleKing as his creation was being overthrown. But the small component that was able to control the monster was destroyed during Bit's assault. Without anyone telling it what to do, the Deathsaurer relapsed into it's normal, destructive manner. The beast fired a charged partical cannon into the terrian opening a huge crater.

"Oh no! It's out of control, it's gonna destroy this whole area! We gotta withdraw and regroup at the base!" Van suggested. "Agreed!" The warriors said in unison.

* * *

As the warriors regrouped at the base they looked into the distance as the destruction took place.

"What are we gonna do? We don't stand a chance. Without Leydon controlling it, it's too dangerous to get close to it." Leena sighed.

Brad shook his at Leena. "Bit there's only one way to destroy it." Raven looked at Bit.

"No. Nobodies dying, I know a way, but I'm gonna need Zeke and Shadow." Bit said.

"Two organoids fusing in one zoid is too risky. You could kill yourself along with our organoids." Van spoke.

"There's no other way that doesn't involve one of us getting killed." Bit said.

"What are you talking about, this is a plan that could kill you." Brad yelled.

The ground started shaking as the Deathsaurer came closer. "We don't have much time! It's the only plan we have right now." Bit spoke up.

"Bit's right." Toros walked out of the base.

"I'll be danged if that monster destroys us all." Toros clinched.

"Fine, do it." Raven agreed.

Leena was leaning against the wall with an upset expression. Bit walked over to Leena standing next to her.

"So when I get back , how bout we go somewhere." Bit offered.

"You mean if you get back." Leena said.

Out of the shadows Leon and Naomi hopped out of their Gustav. They looked beat up, and their clothes were torn. "Naomi what happened." Brad ran over.

"Something desroyed our base." Naomi barely spoke.

"Some zoid completely destroyed our base. We barely got out alive." Leon limped over.

"Brad get Naomi inside now! Bit, Raven, Van, finish that monster." Toros ordered.

"What about our plan?" Bit asked.

"Scratch it off, I know you guys will think of something." Toros smiled.

"You guys ready." Van put his hand out.

"Ready." Bit put his hand on top of Van's.

"Three's a crowd." Raven said.

"Three's a team." Van smiled.

Raven smiled for the first time without something evil behind it. Raven put his hand on top of Bit's and smiled.

* * *

The warriors got in there Zoids and charged for the Deathsaurer.

"Kodak moment." Jamie cried.

"So you've come back for more. I will have my revenge!" Leyon screamed.

"Not in this lifetime pal." Bit said.

The Phoenix flew up firing heavy damaging shots at the beast. Raven found small coverand began charging the most powerful charged particle cannon he had ever fired. Van activated his blade attack to sever the Deathsaurer's leg joints.

"Let's go Zeke!" Van yelled.

The Deathsaurer whipped it's tail sending Bit out of the sky, knocking him into Raven stopping the charging.

"Raven, Bit!" Van yelled. "Move it Liger!" Van demanded.

The Blade Liger leaped to slice the leg joint, I don't think so. The Deathsaurer grabbed the Liger in it's claws crushing it.

"Hang on Van!" Raven yelled.

Raven fired two beams from his back blades at the monster's arm. The Deathsaurer released Van. The Zoid turned around and focused on Raven. Bit flew up and sliced the Deathsaurer's left arm off.

"You can still do it, destroy Toros!" Leyon yelled.

The Deathsaurer turned and fired a charged particle at the Mega Whale King until it crashed in the distance.

"It's getting too out of control, Raven do it now!" Van screamed.

Raven charged his three cannons and fired. The three beams tore into the beast and smoke filled the air.

As it cleared the Deathsaurer had no damage.

"That's not possible." Raven stared.

Bit was in distance getting ready to attack. "Liger, you know I love you." Bit said. The Liger growled in agreement. "Then let's blow him all the way partner!" Bit yelled.

The Liger let out one mighty roar that could be heard for miles. As the Phoenix flew towards the Deathsaurer, Van and Raven watched as Bit went for it. "Do it, do it!" Van smiled.

"Phoenix Claw!" Bit shouted. The whole body of the Liger Zero glowed as a Phoenix shaped bird burned around it. The Deathsaurer fired it's last beam at the Liger. The Phoenix blew through the beam through the Deathsaurer's chest, similar to what Van did before. The glowing eyes of the monster turned dark as a bright explosion shined over the land. The remaining pieces of the monster rained down like buring diamonds, cut out of the sun. The Liger Zero Phoenix stood in the distance shining in the light.

* * *

The warriors returned to the base in their damaged Zoids. Toros and the others watched the spectacle from the base. Leena ran out tackling Bit to the ground kissing him all over his face, likewise to Fiona, except not the whole tackling him to the ground. Raven watched from the distance as Brad walked towards him.

"Thank you Raven." Brad extended his hand.

Raven nodded and shook Brad's hand. "So what are we gonna do now Van?" Fiona asked. "I don't know, there's really nothing else to do." Van shrugged.

"Why not become a registered zoid's pilot." Bit suggested.

"What do you say Raven, wanna be teammates." Van smiled.

"Why not." Raven shrugged.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be break up this happy happy joy thing, but get in here please." Toros said.

The warriors walked into the base looking at the TV. "This just in on Zi World news. As you well know two years ago the infamous Backdraft Organization tired to overthrow the Zoid's Battle Commission during the Royal Cup. Well the dreadful organization has returned with the attempt to declare war on the Commission, Zoid teams, and along with the Guardian Force. A Force that is still in use, but that hasn't been needed since over 90 years. The Zoid's Military or Guardian Force have accepted the Backdrafts threats. All zoid battles have been temporally cancelled until this misunderstanding is settled. Those who want to join the Guardian Force, must be warriors of great skill and determination. That concludes our session."

The warriors sat down pondering. "What does that mean?" Jamie asked. "It means The Backdraft wants to take us all out." Brad answered. "What are we suppose to do dad?" Leena asked. "I don't know Leena." Toros shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go take a bath." Bit got up. "Were you listening?" Leena asked. "Yeah! Let the Backdraft come after us, we'll be waiting." Bit smirked.


	11. Sky's The Limit 3

Sky's The Limit 3 :  
Chaotic Century

Prologue

* * *

Leyon has revived The Deathsaurer and wants Toros out of the way. Bit, Brad, and Van find Fiona and race to safety. Once again Raven made sure safety wasn't an option. He and the Berserk Fury stood in the way of freedom. Bit told Brad and Van to leave while he stayed and fought Raven. As Bit and Raven battled to the death, Raven made sure he wasn't going to be on the death side. Raven so-called killed Bit in combat and came after Van. In the small colony in Mount Isolina, Raven showed up baring the news that Bit's dead. Brad took it pretty hard, so hard it forced him to tears. A familiar old woman gives Brad some advice about revenge.

As Raven is taken prisoner, the warriors Brad, Van, Fiona, and Zeke set out to return home. Jamie greeted Brad but Brad limped passed him with no answer. Leena was worried that she didn't Bit walk in with the others. She confronted Brad, but Brad was in no mood to deal with Leena's attitude. Naomi and Leon later stopped by. Naomi of course, love strucked by Brad's heart felt words before he left. Brad told Naomi the entire story about their adventure, but Leena was listening to the whole thing. She retreated to her room crying, wondering why? Why does everyone she loves dies, her mom, now Bit! Afterwards Leyon so-called rescued Raven from being prisoner. He told Raven to send Toros a message. Raven showed himself at the Toros base. After almost killing Toros and Brad he left.

But Raven was starting to not to like killing more, he made that clear to Leyon. Raven held Bit captive in a small house if you will. Bit discovers a wrecked zoid Raven finds and has an idea. Leyon now full of rage and confidence he launches the Deathsaurer during a battle between the Blitz Team and the Champ Team. As the Blitz team was unable to fight off the Deathsaurer, Leyon unleashed hordes of Zabats. But then, Raven appears and blasts the Deathsaurer. Also Zabats fall from the sky, by who? Well you know who it is! Bit and his new Liger Zero Phoenix put up a good fight, but after the controlling device in the monster's head fries, well you know!

The warriors retreat to the base with one last effort. Bit finds his oppurtunity and destroys the Deathsaurer. After the firewoks it seems to be all over. Until the TV tells the warriors that the Backdraft group has returned and declared war. Afterwards Leena once again pilots a new zoid, this time a zoid called the Konig Wolf she discovered in Romeo City. As the war escalates, at some point they have to fight. So much for a vacation.


	12. Nothing Happened The Way it Was Suppose

Chapter 1: Nothing Happened The Way it Was Suppose to Happen

* * *

It's been one year since the Backdraft declared war against Zoid Teams and the Guardian Force. Hundreds of zoid warriors lost their lives trying to be heros. The Backdraft is being led by a powerful and calm leader: Hiltz, along with his organoid Ambient. His second in command is Dark Kaiser better known as a not dead Prozen. Together they have caused nothing but chaos and pain. Only the strongest zoid teams are still around. The Blitz Team included. Speaking of which, Van and Raven decided to join forces as a zoid team. They call themselves The Elite Team. Zi has been torn apart, but many places remain peaceful and calm. The Blitz Team have been fighting off the Backdraft for many months now. The team was relaxing in their base after a recent run in with the Backdraft, who now see themselves as the new Empire. Bit was sitting on the sofa rubbing Leena's back after she had a run in with poison oak. The rest of the team relaxed in their rooms.

"I can't believe you pushed me in poison oak." Leena sulked.

"How was I suppose to know it was poison oak. I'm not a plant expert." Bit smiled.

Bit lifted up Leena's shirt to look at her back. It was a rosy red that looked like it itched. News reporters were on constantly talking about the war, but Bit rather wanted to look at comedy shows. Brad and Van walked in sitting down on the other end of the sofa. Raven decided to lean against the wall and admire from a far. He was still trying to get into the swing of things of being a good guy, let alone being trusted. Raven kept to himself most days, only hanging around Shadow. Shadow on the other hand still remains very dangerous to the rest of the team.

* * *

Bit went into the bathroom washing his hair as Brad listened to Bit sing, with Bit knowing Brad was there. "Dont worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be all right. Singin: dont worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be all right! Rise up this mornin, Smiled with the risin sun, Three little birds Pitch by my doorstep Singin sweet songs Of melodies pure and true, Sayin, (this is my message to you-ou-ou:)" Bit sang as he washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Trying to win a Grammy?" Brad spoke up.

"What you don't like Bob Marley?" Bit dried his hair.

"I was thinking about what Van said. He has a good point, why are we sitting around? We should be fighting." Brad leaned against the wall.

"Cause Doc told us to." Bit said.

"Since when do you listen to anyone?" Brad shrugged.

Bit didn't respond. Seconds after Brad spoke the base shook as missiles attacked. Jamie ran to the door and looked outside.

"It's the Backdraft!" Jamie shouted.

Bit looked outside and dropped his mouth. "Doc they have over twenty zoids!" Bit yelled.

"Get to the hagar, Jamie get the hover cargo. Bit I suggest you should get the Panzer!" Ordered.

"Right!" Bit rushed.

Brad and Leena rushed outside and prepared to fight the many Hell Kats, Zaber Fangs, and Dark Horns. "Liger Zero Panzer CAS complete, mobilize!" Bit confirmed. "Side panel open." Jamie clicked.

* * *

The heavy Panzer stepped onto the field beside the Shadow Fox. "Ok! Hybrid Cannon... ... ... ... Fire!" Bit shot. The beams rocketed to the crowd and erupted into a huge explosion.

"Bit! We'll handle the ground forces, just take out the air forces!" Leena shouted.

"Alright! Liger let's try the big one! Burning Big Bang!" Bit fired. The hundreds of missiles flew into the sky, sending hundreds of Zabats to the ground. One lone Zaber Fang was in Brad's face in a stand off.

"That's a fancy looking Zoid their warrior, too bad it's gonna be ours." The grunt laughed.

"You wish." Brad jumped back. "Strike Laser Claw!" Brad ordered.

The Zaber Fang collapsed to the ground. Across the battlefield a Zaber Fang was in Leen's clutches. The Zaber Fang's neck was in the Konig Wolf's mouth. Bit looked aver and saw what was happening. He shook his head as Leena tortured the zoid. No wonder her and Raven get along. The Hell Kats began cloaking and spreading out.

"This is too easy." Brad smirked. The Fox raised it's Vulcan Gun and cleared the Hell Kats.

"Blade attack!" Van shouted as he sliced through a Dark Horn.

"Raven, Dark Horn 6:00!" Van shouted. Raven swung around and ripped through the Dark Horn's zoid core. The rest of the troops retreated to fight another day. "This isn't over warriors." A grunt yelled. "Today it is!" Leena smirked. Brad hopped put of the Fox and looked into the distance.

* * *

Brad walked over to Bit with a look. Bit knew exactly what that look meant. Bit nodded and walked into the base to find Van. Van was in his room talking to Raven. Zeke and Shadow were lying on the floor. Bit and Brad walked in as they were talking.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"You ain't gotta get nasty, Van the reason were in here cause. Were gonna take down the Backdraft." Bit said.

"What! You can't do it alone. Raven and I will fight with you." Van smiled.

"Good, just don't tell anyone." Brad firmly spoke.

"Like who, Toros.." Van urged.

"Does Toros have to know?" Bit smirked.

"Yes Toros does has to know." Doc walked in.

"Bit, Brad, I know I'm not your father. But I do care about you, on the other hand. You're warriors, and warriors think for themselves. If you're serious about fighting, we'll be right behind you. I just don't know how Leena might take to it." Toros looked down.

"I don't think so!" Leena yelled while scratching her back.

"Leena c'mon, for me." Bit pleaded.

"Not even for you." Leena grabbed a spatula.

"Don't use that, I cook with that. I don't want your dead skin cells all over it." Jamie snatched it away.

"Your dad is going." Bit said.

"Oh my God! Now I have no choice, move." Leena pushed Bit aside.

Bit sighed and we to find Leena. She was in the hagar sitting on some crates Toros forgot to put away. Bit came and sat next to her, but had a few feet between them just in case she takes a swing at him. "C'mon Leena! I know you would like nothing more than to kick some Backdraft butt, and you don't want me to get hurt I know that. But the Backdraft has to be stopped. I just don't wanna do this without you." Bit said moving little farther away from Leena.

"I don't wanna lose you again." Leena into Bit's eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me. You can't get rid of me, cause I'm in here." Bit pointed to his head.

Bit patted Leena on the back and prepared to walk away, but a small picture fell out oh his pocket. Leena picked it up and looked at it. It was picture of Bit and his mother and father, but a part of the picture was torn, not allowing to see the father's face, probably when Leena and him were horsing around.

* * *

"Bit!" Leena called.

"Uh huh." Bit ran back over.

Leena handed him the picture. "It must have fallen out, thank you." Bit took the picture.

"Are those your parents?" Leena asked.

"Yeah." Bit nodded.

"What happened to them?" She asked.

"I don't know, I know my mother's dead, but my dad's still alive. I don't know where he is though." Bit shrugged.

"What about you mom? How'd she die?" Leena asked.

"I think it was a zoid battle accident, they said during a battle her zoid malfunctioned and self destructed. I happened to be watching the battle when it happened. Afterwards I had this post-traumatic stress disorder, I think that's what the doctors said. I don't remember my mother, I don't remember my dad. I don't know what he looks like or if he even is still alive. He'd be 49 or 50 by now. All I know is that he was great zoid warrior." Bit concluded. "Are we done?" Bit smiled.

"Yes." Leena nodded.

Leena went to go find Jamie who was typing something on the computer. "Hey Jamie can I ask you something? I kinda have an issue." Leena spoke.

"Take birth control pills and you'll be free as a bird." Jamie continued typing.

"I wasn't gonna ask you that!" Leena angered.

"Then what is it?" Jamie asked.

"I talked to Bit about his parents today, do you think it will change our relationship?" Leena sat down.

"I don't think so, It might bring you two closer together." Jamie nodded.

"I just don't want wanna cause a riff between us." Leena sighed.

"Leena let me be honest." Jamie grabbed Leena by her and and looked at her contently. "I ... don't ...care, now will you excuse me." Jamie got up.

Toros was busy loading up the Hover Cargo while Raven helped. "Thank you Raven you've been a big help." Toros smiled.

Raven couldn't believe that Toros was being so nice to him, knowing he shot him. "Why are you being so nice to me. I've done nothing but cause pain and suffering to your warriors." Raven spoke.

"Sit down Raven. You had a screwed up life, but you have to understand. Not all people hold grudges, yes you shot me. But my wound was healed and I moved on. You have to learn to move on to, you might not know it, but you've come a long way from what you were. Now help me get this stuff in the Hover Cargo." Toros got up.

* * *

Van came out with a small backback over his shoulder dressed in his Guardian Force outfit. Fiona followed him to the Hover Cargo. "Are you sure you wanna do this Toros?" Van asked.

"I'm sure Van, you were right. We can't sit around here doing nothing." Toros nodded.

Leon and Naomi pulled up in their Gustav unannounced. "Leon what brings you here?" Van asked.

"I can't just stop by." Leon smiled.

"No." Toros said.

"Where are you guys going?" Naomi asked.

"To put an end to the Backdraft." Toros nodded. "You can't be serious, well it's about time. Naomi and I were thinking the same." Leon smiled.

Brad walked out of the base and got first glance at Naomi. She was looking beautiful as always, but for some reason Brad ignored her. "Hey Brad." Naomi walked up using her seductive voice. "Hi." Brad turned away.

"So I hear you're standing up to the Backdraft, Leon and I are doing the same. They need to to be put in his place." Naomi informed.

Bit came hopping out of the base trying to put on his shoes. He has his shirt in his mouth. Brad noticed Bit had red markings all over his chest. Brad didn't even ask. Leena walked out behind him with red marks on her shoulders and legs. Leon pulled Bit to the side to talk to him. "What did you do to Leena?" Leon asked.

"She started it! I was taking a shower and on my out she popped me with a hot towel. So I said said to myself 'self grab a towel and get sweet revenge' that's what happened." Bit put on his shirt.

Leena came behind Bit and popped him on the right shoulder. "Told you I'll get the last lick." Leena walked passed Bit nodding at Leon, but rolling her eyes at Naomi.

"Leena why won't you and Naomi just fight and get it over with." Leon read Leena's expression.

"Yeah fight! I'll buy the mud or do you prefer pudding, I like pudding better." Bit spoke up.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of fighting Naomi in pudding." Leena said.

"Bit, get your hormones away from my daughter please." Toros said.

"Awe don't get jelly." Bit smiled.

"Why would I be jealous of you forcing my daughter to fight Naomi in pud... ...matter a fact Leena why won't you just fight Naomi." Toros said thinking of Naomi.

"No wonder you two get along, you're freaks." Leena walked away.

"Proud of it." Bit shrugged.

* * *

Van opened a map as Bit looked over his shoulder. "I know for a fact the Backdraft has a base right here in the Black Forest." Van pointed.

"So we go there and then what?" Jamie asked.

"Destroy the base." Raven spoke up.

"Were gonna kill them?" Bit asked.

"Duh." Raven shrugged.

"I zoid battle, I don't kill people." Bit sat on the ground.

"Well you minus well stay here, because someones gonna die." Raven frowned.

"Fine." Bit sulked.

Bit went to go sit down on the Hover Cargo. Leena sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "You don't have to do this." Leena spoke. "Yes I do." Bit looked serious. Leena kissed him on the forehead and walked away.

"Ok Raven, once were done you destroy the base." Van ordered.

"Got it." Raven agreed.

Naomi was leaning up against the Hover Cargo when Brad walked next to her. "Ready to put the Backdraft in their place?" Brad asked.

"Anytime." Naomi smirked.

Jamie walked over to Brad and Naomi shaking his head. "What?" Brad looked at Jamie. "You want birth control pills too?" Jamie walked by.

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Story to Story AlertAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive


	13. Get Up, and Fight

Chapter 2: Get Up, and Fight

* * *

The Hover Cargo paused in front of the Black Forest. "According to this, the Black Forest got it's name because the trees are so thick light can barely shine through." Jamie explained.

"The Hover Cargo won't fit through the trees, Doc unload the zoids." Brad spoke.

"Ok, Liger Zero Shcneider CAS complete." Bit confirmed.

The zoids entered the forest while, Leena, Jamie, and Toros decided stay in the Hover Cargo. "This stinks, I should be out there not in here." Leena sulked. "Cause Doc wanted you too." Jamie said. Leena threw a empty water bottle at Jamie's head.

"Crap, these trees are so close together, Liger and I can barely get through." Bit weaved through the trees.

"I don't have a problem." Brad easily moved through the trees.

"Not everyone has a Shadow Fox!" Van spoke.

"I'm picking something up on radar, it's getting closer. We got Hell Kats!" Van shouted.

"Then we must be getting close. Move it Fox!" Brad thrust the Fox.

The Hell Kats charged for the team in their cloaked forms. "Guys stay behind me." Brad spoke. Brad covered the entire area with his smoke dis-charger. "Everyone check the smoke!" Brad ordered. Bit squinted his eyes, he saw smoke coming off of the Hell Kat.

"Got'cha! Buster Slash!" Bit yelled.

The gored Hell Kat fell to the ground sparking. "Amateurs." Naomi fired her machine guns. "Blade Attack!" Leon and Van said in unison.

"Raven, clear this smoke." Van ordered.

The Fury's blades began spinning to clear the smoke. In front of them was the base. It seemed the base was in full alert.

"Let's go guys." Van shouted.

"Hey!" Naomi yelled.

"And woman." Van added.

"What about me." Fiona moaned.

"Fine, women whatever, let's go!"

Out of the base came three blue Geno Saurers. "Oo didn't expect this." Bit pulled back.

"You dare to face the Backdraft. Zi is ours!" A pilot laughed. The Genos began charging their cannons.

"Let's get outta here, their gonna destroy everything!" Leon shouted.

Then, Raven jumped in front of the team, he also began charging his cannons. "Raven what are you doing!" Van shouted.

"Get inside the base now, I'll be ok once I have a little fun." Raven smirked.

Van nodded and ran for the base. The cannons fired. All three cannon blast smashed into Raven's blast. A huge ball of energy exploded over the land, clearing hundreds of trees. The three Genos were blown back by the Fury's awesome power. Raven walked over to the Genos. "What a waste!" Raven said before finishing them off. The warriors exited their zoids and snuck into the base, each if them holding a handgun.

"Cool." Bit looked at his new gun.

"Would you shut-up. That's why people don't give guns to people like you, you might shoot someone." Van whispered.

Bit stuck his tongue out at Van. Raven showed up grabbing Bit's tongue. Raven put his finger over his mouth. "Ok let's split up, Fiona and Leon you're with me. Raven you're with Brad. Naomi you're with Bit, ok let's go." Van nodded. As team split, the Backdraft knew they were inside.

"Petty warriors." a grunt smiled.

"What should we do sir?" A grunt asked.

"Hello, kill them, take their zoids, duh!" another grunt spoke spoke.

Down in the east hallway, Naomi and Bit were sneaking to the control room. "Well this is a strange predicament." Bit said.

"How so?" Naomi whispered.

"I've never been alone with you before, so what's your favorite color?" Bit smiled.

"Shut-up." Naomi shouted.

"Is that a new color?" Bit joked.

Two soldiers walked down the hallway where Bit and Naomi were in. Naomi cocked back her gun. She raised her gun as one of them walked by. She shot one soldier in the leg. Naomi tackled the other soldier to the ground. Bit ran over kicking him in the stomach. Bit was snapping his fingers while he was kicking him, like it was some kinda dance or something. "Would you be serious for two seconds." Naomi grabbed his shirt. "Are you coming on to me?" Bit smiled. "I've been trapped with an idiot." Naomi walked away.

* * *

Raven put out his arm to stop Brad from advancing. A grunt walked by holding his gun. Raven rushed behind him and broke his neck. "You have to teach me how to do that?" Brad smirked. "It's all in the hands." Raven whispered. Van and his group came to a control room looking area. He peeked inside to discover Ryss and Spectular.

"Everyone come in." Van spoke in his com-link.

"What." They responded.

"We have to go right now!" Van crawled away.

"For what?" Bit asked.

"I'll explain later, just move." Van said.

Leon looked up and Ryss and her organoid were gone. The warriors assembled outside, but not Bit and Naomi.

"Van said we should go." Bit whispered.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna take out every last one of those cockroaches." Naomi angered.

Then Naomi started holding her head. Naomi what's wrong?" Bit asked. "My head, get out of my head!" Naomi screamed. Naomi's eyes turned a bright blue. She turned at slammed Bit in the face.

"What was that for?" Bit held his cheek.

She picked Bit up off the floor, then she began to speak. "Hello stranger." Naomi smirked. Bit turned pale with fear. Naomi's voice sounded like her voice, but it was fused with another voice. Out of the shadows came a girl with blue hair. "Drop him." She spoke. Naomi released her grip as Bit fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" Bit asked.

"You're kinda cute." She smiled.

"Yeah I know... ...wait! Answer my question!" Bit came to his senses.

"My name is Ryss, and this is my organoid Spectular." She smiled. Bit slowly turned around at the blue organoid.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" Bit pleaded.

"Why would I kill you, you're just so cute." She touched Bit's chin.

Ryss released her control over Naomi. Bit picked her up before she hit the floor. "What did you do to me?" Naomi spoke.

"Nothing." Ryss lied.

"Look you have to get me outta here, Specular and I are being held captive here." Ryss put her head on Bit's shoulder.

"Ok were gonna get you out ok." Bit nodded.

After sneaking pass a few guards, the exit was only yards away until a soldier tackles Bit to the ground. He pulled out a knife and tries to stab Bit in the leg. Bit forces the knife out of his hand. Specular rushed over and launched the soldier into a wall. Ryss helped Bit off the ground and dusted him off. The rest of the warriors rushed over . Brad and Leon stepped back when they saw Ryss and Spectular.

"She's ok, she's not gonna hurt you." Van said.

"I'm not worried about her." Brad looked at the organoid. The Liger came over crouching down to see if Bit was ok.

"I'm ok bud." Bit touched the Liger's noise.

Raven was in the background with Shadow. Raven caught Ryss's eye. Knowing she has a huge not-so-secret crush on him.

"Hi Raven." She walked over.

"Hi." Raven extended his hand. Ryss giggled and hugged him. Raven rolled his eyes and slightly pushed Ryss off of him.

"Ryss what were you doing here?" Van asked.

"Hiltz captured me and placed me here. We should go." She nodded. "Raven destroy this base." Van ordered.

"Wait, let me get my zoid." Ryss ran into the hagar. Bit limped into the hagar and saw Ryss's zoid. Ryss hopped into a odd looking Zaber Fang.

* * *

"This doesn't look like a normal Zaber." Bit noticed.

"Cause it isn't, it's called the Photo Zaber. More powerful than any Zaber Fang." Ryss smiled.

Back at the Hover Cargo, Leena was playing with a yo-yo until a bright explosion happened in the distance. It must have been Raven destroying the base. The team returned was two new zoids with them. Leena got up and ran outside. Bit jumped out of the Liger towards Leena. "What happened?" Leena observed a few scratches on Bit.

"Funny story, true story. I got jumped by Backdraft soldier. No biggie" Bit shrugged.

"Why do you think everything's a game?" Leena stepped on Bit's foot and walked away.

"Huh, I expected that to go differently." Brad smirked.

"Don't worry about it Bit. Let's get you patched up." Van smiled.

Bit found Leena in her room holding one of her teddy bears, as she flicked the left ear Bit walked in.

"I don't think we should fight in this war Bit. It's not only were putting ourselves in danger, but the ZBC forbid zoid teams to take part. If they catch us we could be thrown in prison. Bit I'm to beautiful to go to prison. I'll be torn apart by those dykes." Leena grabbed Bit's shirt.

Bit started laughing at Leena's words. He fell of the bed he was laughing so hard, small tears rolled down Bit's cheeks. "That's not funny." Leena stood up. "What's so funny?" Van walked in. Bit composed himself and got up off the floor. "S-she said that... ..." Bit laughed in between his sentences. "She thinks that dykes are gonna assault her if we get caught fighting." Bit laughed. Van had a small sweat drop on his forehead. Van broke out in laughter. He slid down the doorway til he was on the floor. Leena puffed and stepped over them.

* * *

The team was sitting at the dinner table as they heard explosions and firing in the background. Apparently the war is getting very intense. Bit was still snickering at the table from earlier, likewise to Van. Van told Leena they were cleared to fight without being members of the Guardian Force. Ryss sat very close to Raven at the table, everytime he would turn his head she'd move a little closer. "Do you mind?" Raven looked at Ryss.

"I sure don't." She smiled.

Brad was sitting next to Naomi on the sofa listening to the radio. The radio said they need extra support in Capital City, the largest city on Zi. Apparently the Backdraft has taken the city and the Guardian Force want it back. Brad got up off the the sofa into the kitchen. "I think I just found us a mission." Brad spoke.

"What?" Van asked.

"The Guardian Force is planning to retake Capital City. They said they need all the help they can get." Brad explained.

"Sounds good." Van nodded.

"Excuse me, but isn't that where their planning to bring back the Ultimate Deathsaurer?" Leena asked.

"This time we have to stop Hiltz and Dark Kaiser from bringing it back. I don't know if we can stop it this time." Fiona spoke.

"Agreed, let's make sure this war doesn't go on another year." Toros smiled. "Now off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Toros added.

* * *

That night Leena couldn't stop having nightmares about Bit being killed or someone else dying. Knowing she was worried, Bit slept in a sleeping bag next to her bed. She would have woke him up to tell him about it, but it's darn near impossible to wake him up. A cold sweat filled her forehead as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

**Dream**: _Bit was holding a gun at a faceless man. He was yelling at the man to end the war. The man didn't listen, he just laughed at Bit's request. Then a red figure came and attacked Bit, nearly killing him. Although a black figure came to Bit's aid by fighting the red figure. Bit rose to his feet, he gathered the energy to fight the faceless man. Bit was almost out for the count, until he pulled out a small pocket knife and forced it in the faceless man's leg. The faceless man rushed to the exit and slammed his fist on a switch. Suddenly a large explosion sent Bit and the black figure out of the building. Bit was badly injured. Van rushed over and craddled Bit in his arms. Bit spoke a few words and died in Van's arms, the black figure died also._ **End of Dream**

Leena gasped as she woke up.

Naomi heard Leena get up, so she went to see what was wrong. That's a first. She stood in the doorway with arms folded. Leena looked up at a concerned Naomi.

"Yes." Leena spoke.

"Another nightmare." Naomi sat down.

Bit opened one eye and started smiling. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Naomi asked. Leena shook her head and pulled off the hot covers.

"It's like everytime I finish with one dream, another one appears." Leena spoke.

"I know we never see eye to eye, but I know where you're coming from. I'm scared too." Naomi confessed.

"The great Naomi Fleugel is scared of a little combat." Leena smiled.

"It's not the combat I'm worried about, it's Brad." She spoke.

"What about Brad?" Leena spoke.

"I don't know, he once told me he loved me, but I never have. What if by the time I do tell him, he could be dead or I could be dead." Naomi said.

"Here's how I see it. You should go in Brad's room and tell him how you feel, before one of you expires." Leena nodded.

Naomi moved some hair out of her face and breathed in and out. Bit now opened both of his eyes and continued grinning. "Alright, I will." Naomi smiled.

Naomi extended her hand. Leena took her hand and shook it. "So, are we rivals or friends?" Leena asked.

"Being rivals is so much fun, but a friendship his better." Naomi smiled and walked out of the room.

"That conversation went all wrong." Bit sat up.

"Were you listening?" Leena whispered.

"Pretty much, but you ended the conversation wrong." Bit said.

"How did I end it wrong?" Leena angered.

"You were suppose to kiss her in the mouth." Bit laughed.

Leena threw a pillow at him and went back to sleep. Naomi walked into Brad's room unannounced of course. She shook him awake with her forceful hand.

"Naomi? I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at 3:35 in the morning." Brad rubbed his eyes.

Naomi leaned over and kissed Brad. "Ok maybe that was worth it." Brad shook his sleepiness off.

"Look Brad, I just wanted... ..." Brad put his finger over Naomi's mouth.

"Let me stop you right there. Naomi I don't wanna be your rebound. I know we should have done this earlier, but I don't want us together just because of this war. I want us together when everythings over, and were on the battle field shooting each other." Brad laughed. "But you know what, oh hell I don't care." Brad grabbed Naomi and kissed her. Bit and Jamie were were ease dropping as usual at the sight.

"Are you recording this?" Bit whispered.

"Yep." Jamie said with his camcorder.

Leena came up behind them and took the camcorder. "Men." She shook her head.


	14. Are you Afraid of Dying

Chapter 3: Are You Afraid of Dying

* * *

The next morning, Van was looking over his map. To his knowledge it would take at least five days to get to Capital City. By that time Hiltz could have brought back the Ultimate Deathsaurer. Van folded up his map and began to think. He had to do something he promised himself he wasn't gonna do. Wake up Irvine and Moonbay from their cryo pods. He previously lied to Brad saying they were dead. Van would rather say they were dead rather than wake them up during another war. Van knew he could trust everyone around him, but he needed two very trust worthy friends. Bit walked into the kitchen sneaking one of Leena's cookies.

"Good morning caravan." Bit chewed.

"Morning." Van spoke softly.

Bit walked out of the kitchen into the bathroom. Fiona came out fixing her hair. She kissed Van on the forehead and sat down. Van didn't respond to the kiss, he was too busy thinking. Fiona was trying her hardest to get Van to love her the way she wants him to. She knew he loved her, but not the way Bit loved Leena or how Brad loved Naomi.

"Fiona, I think we need to wake Irvine and Moonbay." Van spoke.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to, but we have to." Van put his head down.

"I understand." Fiona nodded.

"I don't know how Brad might take it." Van said.

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"I told him Irvine and Moonbay are dead, I shouldn't have lied to him." Van sighed.

"Lied to who?" Brad walked in.

"You." Van spoke. "How so?" Brad shrugged. "I told you Irvine and Moonbay were dead, and their not. Their still in a cryos." Van looked down.

"What you think I'm angry, so you want to protect your friends so what." Brad sipped his tea, huh tea this time.

* * *

By the afternoon the warriors began making their way to Capital City, but with one pit stop. In his room Jamie was deep it thought. He had never been in war before, sure he's a good pilot but is he good enough. The other thing that was circling his mind was the thought of getting killed. Raven and Shadow walked passed his room. Raven backed up and looked at Jamie. Jamie was biting his fingernails very nervously.

"What's eating you?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Jamie lied.

Raven squinted his eyes a bit and prepared to walk away. "I'm afraid of dying ok I said it!" Jamie said.

Raven turned around and stood in Jamie's room. Shadow lied down on the floor next to Jamie's bed.

"I would say I know how you feel, but I don't. There are so many times in my life where I should have died. But I don't fear death, it's just another chapter of my life. You're gonna die one day, just the question of when. Well I'm not gonna tell that lie, with cryogenics these days you could live for a long time, but who would want to go into an ice box for a century. I'm never going back into that chamber, and I hope you don't either. Shadow let's go." Raven got up.

To be a former mass murderer, Raven sure was giving a lot of good advice. The group came to a colony, a very familiar colony. For Van it was home, the Wind Colony. He family was also apart of the cryo project so he was happy they were alive. This was also the place Irvine and Moonbay were held. Van and Fiona hopped out of the Hover Cargo walking to his house. The rest of the warriors spread out and observed the colony. Bit saw a cart of papayas and turned away from them, brought back to many bad memories. Brad was looking at a man making hand blown glass figures.

"I wouldn't mind living here." Toros said touching the hot springs.

"I know, it's so peaceful and clean." Jamie said.

Van knocked on the door and waited it to open. The door opened and Maria smiled that it was Van. Bit was in the background observing.

"It's so good to see you little brother." Maria hugged.

"Little brother!" Bit laughed.

"Who is that?" Maria asked.

"The village idiot. Look I wish I could be here on better terms, but I need to wake Irvine and Moonbay." Van spoke.

"Well you know where they are, and you're not going anywhere, you and your friends can spend the night." Maria smiled.

"Thanks, we'll like that." Van stepped inside.

Van and the others gathered in a barn looking place behind the house. Inside were two cryo pods. Van looked over them at his two sleeping friends inside. Van activated a vapor gas to flood the chamber waking them instantly. Van opened the pods as a hand touched his hand. Moonbay's eyes opened looking at Van. Irvine stood up stubbling a little.

"Welcome back guys." Van smiled.

"How long have we been in there?" Moonbay asked holding her head.

"Uh, maybe around over a hundred years." Van shrugged.

"That long!" Irvine heard.

"Yeah." Van nodded.

"Moonbay." Fiona hugged.

"Excuse me I need to say this. Are you a pirate?" Bit asked looking at Irvines eye.

"Van who is this?" Irvine asked.

"I'll explain later, let's just get you guys up to date." Van smirked.

* * *

After an hour of introducing everyone and explaining everything, Moonbay and Irvine were astounded that another war has sprouted.

"Well this is just sucks!" Moonbay stood up.

"This is beyond sucks." Irvine crossed his legs. "When do we go to Capital City?" Irvine asked.

"We head out tomorrow, let's just relax for now." Van went outside.

Bit was outside playing soccer with a few of the children in the colony while the rest of the Blitz Team watched. The kids decided just to kick balls at Bit rather than play. They laughed as Bit was being hammered with soccer balls. Leena got up to socialize with this Moonbay. Fiona was already catching up on good times. Leena was on her way to the chattering girls, but then a missile flew over her head into a windmill. She turned around at three Iron Kongs. The children stopped kicking Bit and ran.

"Team get to the zoids." Toros ordered.

Zabats began flying over head dropping small bombs. Bit hopped in the Liger in the transformation deck.

"Ready to mobilize Liger Phoenix." Bit confirmed.

The Shadow Fox began firing into the sky. The Phoenix flew into the sky taking down Zabats.

"Who would be attacking this colony? They haven't done anything to anyone." Bit fired.

"Their the Backdraft, they don't care." Brad fired his Vulcan Gun.

The Kongs began punching the windmills sending them down. "Not my home!" Van shouted.

The blue Blade Liger sliced the Kong's left arm off. Van sped around to finish him off. "Blade Attack!" He shouted.

"Leena lock on to those Kongs." Naomi spoke. The female warriors locked on the Kong's chests and fired. The Kongs fell to the ground.

"Alright Liger, let take them outta the sky! Phoenix Fury!" The Liger expelled hundreds of bird shaped blasts across the sky, destroying all of the Zabats. The Rayons flew by and took down the straglers.

"Brad, we got Rev Raptors!" Leena shouted.

"I got'em!" Leon fired his shock cannon.

Raven stood in the background charging his cannon. "Everybody move out the way!" Raven shouted.

A whole army of Rev Raptors came over the hill. Raven fired his cannons. The force from the blast glued Raven to his seat. Every single Rev Raptor was destroyed. As the dust settled the villigers cheered around the heros. The warriors though weren't focused on the praise.

"What did you think they wanted?" Brad asked.

"Probably trying to capture this colony, doesn't matter anyway, we stopped them." Van spoke.

Moonbay and Irvine stood in awe of the zoids they had never seen before. The Liger Zero, Shadow Fox, Konig Wolf, Raynos, and the Berserk Fury. Bit hopped out of the Liger and stood by Leena. "That was fun." Leena smiled.

"Aint it always. See Leena, there's nothing to worry about." Bit hugged Leena.

That night, Van was standing over his father's grave site. He took some flowers out of Maria garden to replace the dead flowers. Bit walked up behind him wondering why he was still awake. "Are you half bat or something?" Bit asked. "No I just come here to pay my respects." Van smiled. "I can understand that. I do the same with my mother." Bit smiled. "What about your dad?" Van asked. "I don't know. I don't even know what he looks like let alone his name." Bit shrugged. "Maybe he's looking for you, you just don't know. You could have met him, but who knows." Van walked away.


	15. Capital City

Chapter 4: Capital City

* * *

The warriors could see Capital City from a distance it was huge. On the outskirts of the city they could see a small base protected by three Ultrasaureres. It had to be Republic soldiers. The Hover Cargo pulled to a halt as armed soldiers surrounded the Hover Cargo and Gustav.

"Exit your vehicals now!" A soldier shouted.

The warriors stepped out of their vehicles and assembled in front of them. Van walked over to the hostel soldier.

"I'm Captain Van Flyheight of the Guardian Force, stand down soldiers. These are my friends." Van showed his badge.

"Sorry sir, we have shelter for you and your warriors." The soldier nodded.

Van directed the warriors into the base. Apparently the Backdraft wouldn't even attempt to attack this base. There were zoids everywhere, Command Wolves, Shield Ligers, Gun Snipers, Lighting Saix, etc. Speaking of Lighting Saix, Bit noticed three familiar warriors standing by them. It was Jack Sisco and the twins, Oo twins. Brad raced over to them greeting them.

"Jack!" Bit called.

Jack looked up at the approaching blond warrior. He folded his arms and stood up. "Bit Cloud, what a surprise this is." He's deep voice bellowed.

"Yeah, I didn't you think you'd be fighting." Bit caught his breath.

"You don't think I was gonna step aside and let the Backdraft have all the fun." Jack smirked.

"So how are you doing cocky warrior?" Kelly snickered.

"It's Bit, and I'm fine." Bit nodded.

Van was trying to find the officer in charge, but the officer ran into him. "Van." A man spoke in a high ranking uniform.

"Major Schubaltz, I've been looking for you." Van smiled.

"Likewise." Karl nodded.

"Oh I guess nobody cares about me." Thomas walked over.

"Stop being a baby. Did you degrease the car engines yet?" Karl ask Thomas. "I was getting to it." Thomas shrugged.

"Then how about you go do it." Karl stared him down.

Thomas puffed and walked out of the area. "So are you really gonna try to retake Capital City?" Fiona asked.

"Yes that is correct. We will take our city back, we'll send the Backdraft to the grave they've been so happily digging." Karl clinched.

"Well I brought some help along, these warriors are very skilled." Van turned at the warriors.

"They look like kids." Karl puffed.

"Teenagers really, but they fight like veteran pilots." Van smiled. Karl looked over at Bit who was playing with a holographic globe of Zi. He laughed as his hand made it flicker. "You can't be serious?" Karl asked. "Very serious." Van nodded. "I trust your judgement, so I won't yank your chain." Karl walked away.

* * *

A few hours later soldiers began preparing to invade Capital City. Bit and the others watched as the soldiers went back and forth, launching zoid after zoid. Major Schubaltz walked in with his modified Zaber Fang. The black Zaber Fang roared with it's huge silver teeth. Thomas followed in his new zoid, instead of the Dibison he now pilots a Platinum colored Shield Liger. Also with his artificial organoid, Beek. The warriors looked in awe at the zoids. Karl and Thomas hopped in their zoids and proceeded out the hagar door.

"Let's go team." Toros demanded.

Bit leaped out of the Hover Cargo in the Liger Zero, followed by the rest of the team. "Listen up warriors." Karl got everyone's attention. "The Backdraft has zero tolorence for the Guardian Force, they won't show any mercy. Any enemy zoid you see, take it down, no hesitations!" Karl ordered.

Karl didn't want to say it, but he was very impressed at the Blitz Team's zoids, and deafeningly the Berserk Fury. Karl nor Thomas trusted Raven at all, if it was up to him he'd kill Raven. Since Raven's a huge support, Karl couldn't complain. Pulling up beside the Liger was the Elephander, piloted by who... ...you guessed it. Stigma Stoller.

"Stoller." Bit noticed.

"Looks like were on the same side Cloud." Stoller nodded. "Yeah that makes me feel better." Bit puffed.

* * *

The city was booming with enemy zoid movements. A small breeze swept across the streets as Iron Kongs began patrolling the area. In the middle of the city lied a enormous skyscraper. The greyish building with held the Deathsaurer and Stinger. Hiltz stood looking out of the window over looking the city. A tall man walked up behind him.

"The Ultimate Deathsaurer is complete." Prozen spoke.

Did I mention Prozen was able to remove the dark material that surrounded him, now he's back to his usual sadistic self.

"Glad to hear that. The Republic should be attacking any minute now." Hiltz smirked.

All of a sudden a missile struck a building close by. "Ahh right on time. Karl never disappoints, units destroy them all!" Hiltz ordered.

The hundreds of zoids crowded the streets awaiting the battle. The Guardian Force busted into the streets. "Move, spread out! Get to that building!" Karl shouted.

"Let's go for it Jager!" Bit cheered.

The Liger shoulder clashed with a Rev Raptor. "You'll pay for that kid!" A grunt shouted. "I doubt it. Strike Laser Claw!" Bit shouted. The battle broke out into all out rumble. Mass destruction from weapons shattered buildings.

"Jamie we need air support!" Toros shouted from the Cargo.

"You got it." Jamie dove in.

"Stupid cockroaches!" Naomi fired.

A missile flew across the battle field targeting the Shadow Fox. "Oh crap!" Brad ducked. Darbee from the building rained down. Dark and Red Horns sped from buildings left and right.

"Leon let's do this." Van smiled. "Right." Leon nodded. "Blade Attack!" They said in unison. Leena's Konig Wolf began picking off any stray zoids that got loose thanks to her dual discharger rifle. With help from her headgear, it was easy, until an Iron Kong grabbed the wolf and threw it against the building. The Iron Kong used a strong uppercut under the Konig Wolf's head. The cockpit flew open tossing Leena on the ground. The Kong stood over the injured Leena preparing to smash her, then! Raven came to the rescue and ripped the Kong apart. Leena stood to her feet, but before she even get her balance a Zabat flew and picked her up.

"Bit head's up!" Raven shouted. Bit looked up as the Zabat carried Leena off.

"Leena, move it Liger!" Bit shouted.

The Jager's ion boosters bursted into high speed. Bit was about to reach her until an Iron Kong slammed him into a building.

"Jamie can you get Leena?" Brad shouted.

"I can't, if I attack it's a good chance I might hurt Leena." Jamie flew overhead.

"Where is it taking her?" Bit shouted.

"I was afraid of this. In order to bring the Ultimate Deathsaurer, he needs a warrior to pilot it." Van spoke. I though no one needed to pilot a Deathsaurer." Irvine shouted.

"It doesn't, but it needs human enerfy to feed off of." Van feared.

"Fall back, I have an idea!" Karl yelled. "I'm not falling back, they have Leena!" Bit shouted.

"We'll get her back, just not now." Thomas spoke. "But we can't." Toros angered. "No, Noooooo!" Bit shouted. The Jager's eyes glowed and released a shockwave taking out all the enemy zoids.

* * *

Back at the base, Bit was pacing back and forth. Toros and Leon sat on a sofa tapping their legs. Stoller walked looking at them.

"Toros, I know this is a bad time, but can I talk to you in private." Stoller spoke.

"Fine." Toros stood.

"What's taking them so long?" Bit angered.

"Whatever plan Karl is cooking up it's gotta be good. So let's calm down." Brad said.

"No, I have no intentions of calming down Brad. Last time I checked, Naomi isn't the one captured is she, I don't think so." Bit got in Brad's face.

"I know you're upset, I'm worried about Leena too." Jamie walked over to Bit. Bit put his head down and walked out of the room. He heard Toros and Stoller talking.

"You're what! How long have you been sitting on this infomation?" Toros yelled.

"About 19 years." Stoller spoke.

"About 19 years, why don't you wait another two years, then he won't care anymore." Toros yelled.

"I know I should talked to him, but I didn't think it was the right time." Stoller put his head down.

"I have to go find my daughter." Toros walked out of the room. Bit quickly ran to avoid being seen my Toros. "What was that all about?" Bit asked Stoller.

"Bit I need to talk to you." Stoller said.

"Ok." Bit shrugged.

Bit sat down in a chair and listened to Stoller. "Bit I have some information about your father." Stoller spoke. Bit's eyes widen and continued to listen. "I disovered he's alive. Years ago I knew your dad before I joined the Backdraft." Stoller nodded.

"Where is he?" Bit smiled.

"Closer than you think, like in the base." Stoller puffed.

"Really, where is he?" Bit stood up.

Stoller scratched the back of his head and spoke. "He's right in front of you." Stoller spoke.

"I don't understand." Bit sat down.

"Your mother and I fell in love 23 years ago, we decided to have a kid. We had one son, he had blonde hair and Emerald eyes. We named him Bit. The reason your name isn't Bit Stoller is because I wanted you to have your mother's last name. I know this is hard to take." Stoller finished.

"What! No! I-I-I fought you, I saved your life once, you quit the Backdraft to fight me. You joined the Backdraft, you're telling me for 19 years of wondering who my dad was you didn't once claim me. You pawned me off on an old man to take care of me, while you battled. I can't deal with this, I can't." Bit stood up.

"I know it was wrong for me to leave you." Stoller touched Bit's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, just don't. I feel dizzy, I need to sit down. You made them keep my mother's last name so I wouldn't know." Bit buried his face in his hands.


	16. The Battle For Survival

**_Chapter 5: Battle for Survival; Finish The Fight_**

* * *

Leena opened her eyes at a red-headed figure who was smiling. She looked around the room for a few seconds until her vision cleared.

"Good to see you're awake." Hiltz smiled.

"Where am I?" Leena spoke.

"Does that really matter. What really matters is your contribution to the Empire." Prozen walked in.

"What contribution?" Leena asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Hiltz smiled.

Ambient growled in Leena's ear, sending a cold sweat down Leena's face. "Take her to the Deathsaurer." Hiltz demanded.

A grunt walked in and began unstrapping Leena from the chair. Leena moved and bit the grunt's hand. "Ow!" He shouted.

"Why do you always have to make things difficult?" Hiltz sighed.

"Oh I can't get even more difficult." Leena angered.

"Really, you seem like a kitten, little girl." Hiltz smiled.

Leena lunged in her seat slamming Hiltz on the ground. She threw the chair at Prozen and headed for the door. Ambient rushed over and knocked her on the floor.

"You're really something." Hiltz got up.

Hiltz walked to over to Leena and stood in her face. Suddenly the Raynos shattered the windows behind him. "Jamie!" Leena cheered.

"Not on my watch. Get Deathsaurer." Hiltz shouted. Leena shoved Hiltz and jumped on the Raynos.

"Let's get you outta here." Jamie said.

"How did you get me?" Leena asked.

"It was Karl's idea." Jamie nodded. "And you volunteered, I'm impressed." Leena smiled.

* * *

Back at the base after Bit finished wiping his tears, Stoller pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, I want you to have this." Stoller pulled a platinum colored ring out of this jacket pocket.

"What is it?" Bit asked.

"This was your mother's ring. It was the only thing that survived her accident. It's a rare ring that is made from a zoid core. When a zoid core is at it's highest peak of energy, it forms a ring. I was able to retrieve it from the ashes, I feel it's best if you have it." Stoller put it in Bit's hand.

"Uh thanks, I guess." Bit nodded. "Were have you been?" Bit asked.

"When I joined the Backdraft, I didn't think I would be a good father to you. When I left the Backdraft I thought that was my only chance to tell you. Instead I was afraid, so I waited til now." Stoller spoke.

"Bit, Karl's plan worked. Jamie was able to get Leena back." Brad walked in.

"Jamie? Huh, so he's not useless." Bit got up.

Bit walked down the hallway with Brad beside him. "What were you and Stoller talking about?" Brad asked.

"Apparently my long lost father is a former Backdraft warrior." Bit spoke.

Brad stopped walking and grabbed Bit. "Excuse me?" Brad asked.

"Yeah Brad, Stoller's my dad." Bit shrugged.

Brad saw a soldier walking by. "Excuse me soldier!" Brad called.

"Yes?" He said.

"Where do you keep your alcoholic drinks?" Brad asked.

"In the lunchroom, but we prefer that our soldiers keep a clear head." The soldier spoke.

"I really need a drink, excuse me." Brad walked away.

Leena was in the main room hugging everyone, that's new. The second she saw Bit, she rushed over to him. "Good to see you're alive." Bit spoke.

"The Backdraft could never take me down." Leena gloated.

Karl walked in with a cup of water. "Good to see my plan worked, nice to have you back Leena. Now all that's left is Hiltz, Prozen, and their Deathsaurer." Karl nodded.

"We should be able to destroy it easy, Liger and I will just use the Phoenix Claw again." Bit shrugged.

"I hope you're right." Brad came back with some Vodka.

"You're wrong!" A voice spoke.

The warriors turned and saw Leyon in the doorway. Raven held his gun close to his side. "Leyon!" Toros spoke.

"Don't worry Toros, I'm not here to kill you, not now anyway. The Ultimate Deathsaurer cannot be destroyed, it can't even receive damage." Leyon spoke.

"How so?" Bit asked.

"The Ultimate Deathsaurer draws it's power from Hiltz and Prozen, if Hiltz and Prozen are killed in anyway. The Deathsaurer will be vulnerable." Leyon explained.

"So we kill Hiltz and Prozen, sounds easy enough." Moonbay smiled.

"Hello, not with his organoid protecting them." Irvine spoke.

"Let Spectular and I deal with that." Ryss smiled.

"Right, you can tap into people's minds, and so can Spectular." Van smiled.

"I'll be happy to kill Prozen." Raven spoke.

"I guess I'll do Hiltz." Van nodded.

"So it's agreed, everyone hold off the Deathsaurer long enough for Raven and I to finish this." Van spoke.

Then a loud roar swept over the land, it had to be the Deathsaurer. The warriors began moving out.

* * *

The Ultimate Deathsaurer awaited the warriors to arrive. Hiltz, Prozen, and Ambient waited inside the tal skyscraper. Hiltz had his hands behind his back smiling.

"This is the day the Empire will rise again." Prozen smiled.

"I bet you're very pleased." Hiltz smiled.

Prozen paused as he say two figures coming toward them. "Get down!" Prozen shouted.

The Zero Phoenix and the Raynos shattered passed the building. "I told you, Karl never disappoints." Hiltz laughed.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Prozen asked.

"Maybe, how about you." Hiltz smirked.

The warriors stared at the Deathsaurer. Instant;y it began to attack. It swung it's mighty tail, for an enormous zoid, this zoid could move pretty fast. Probably cause Hiltz enhanced it's speed.

"I don't understand, there's no way this zoid can move this fast." Karl spoke.

"Who cares, let's just stick to the plan." Thomas said.

Irvine sped around the beast firing his Vulcan weapon. As he fired, Leyon was right, it could recieve damage.

"Van, Raven, Ryss move!" Karl shouted.

The three zoids raced for the skyscraper. Naomi and Leena hid behind a building firing sniper shots at the Deathsaurer, until they got's it's attention. The Deathsaurer began charging it's cannon.

"Leena we gotta go!" Naomi ran away.

Leena moved her Konig Wolf away from the danger. The beam fired down, sending a shock-wave through out the city. It blew all the zoids on the ground. Jamie fired a few shots the head of the monster.

The Deathsaurer's eyes glowed a bright red. It roared an ear bleeding roar. The roar shook Jamie out of the sky, along with Bit as well. Karl rushed for the beast and prepared to sink the Zaber Fangs teeth in the Deathsaurers leg. As soon as he did, an electric shock jolted through the Zaber. The Zaber was blown back into a building.

"Karl!" Thomas shouted.

"Move it, Fox!" Brad shouted.

Brad ran in around the monster spreading around his smoke discharger. The Deathsaurer decided the blow the smoke away with it's mighty tail. Bit was slammed by the tail as he flew up to it. Moonbay was in an Iron Kong shooting missiles at the Deathsaurer.

"Yeah, bring it on baby!" Moonbay shouted.

"Dang it, hurry up Van!" Karl said getting up.

Van and the others just then reached the building. They left their zoids outside and hopped on their organoids backs.

"Zeke let's go!" Van shouted.

* * *

The organoids fired their boosters and flew up the building. Hiltz was watching as his indestructible monster fought with all the fury it possessed. Suddenly, the organoids crashed through the window sending Hiltz and Prozen to the ground.

"It's over Hiltz!" Van shouted.

"You're like a roach Van. No matter how many times I spray you with poison, you just get immune to it. Raven held his gun up and pointed it at Prozen. Raven didn't hesitate, he fired at Prozen's evil heart. Suddenly a a merged form of the old Deathsaurer shot out of Prozen and stopped the bullet. Prozen began transforming into The Dark Kaiser.

"This is not what we planned." Raven spoke.

"I see you brought the mind reader with you, nice try." Hiltz pulled out a gun and shot Ryss in the arm. Spectular angered and launched for Hiltz. Ambient shoved Spectular into a wall. Shadow and Zeke rushed to Spectular's aid.

"Spectular, get Ryss outta here!" Raven shouted.

The blue organoid rose to it's feet and took Ryss and flew her outside. Raven fired his whole clip at Prozen, he hit nothing but air. The grey sludge lunged for Raven and threw him against the wall. While Ambient was busy fighting Zeke and Shadow, Van pulled a sword off the wall. Hiltz did the same.

"One of us isn't coming out of this alive Van." Hiltz grew serious.

"You're right, but it's not gonna be me!" Van lunged for Hiltz.

Their swords tounched with aloud clang. Van thrashed his sword hitting Hiltz's sword. "You're good Van, too bad I'm better." Hiltz smiled. He pushed Van's sword away and swung it at Van's head. Van ducked as the sword cut off a strain of hair. Van raised back up cutting Hiltz on the face.

"My face, now you've ruined my way with the ladies!" Hiltz began expressing his skills as a swordsman.

He knocked the sword from Van's hands. Van rolled over and threw a small pocket knife into Hiltz's arm. Hiltz dropped the sword. Raven was thrown across the room once more. Prozen was barreling towards him. Raven stood his ground and pulled out a knife. Prozen jumped over him. Raven ducked and forced the blade into Prozen's stomach. Prozen screamed as the Dark Kaiser retreated back into his body. Raven ran over tackling Prozen. He reloaded hie gun and pointed it at Prozen's head.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this. You messed up my life, I was a good kid until you took me away from Van's father. I would like nothing more than to kill you." Raven yelled.

"Then do it, show that I've raised you right, Prozen junior." Prozen smiled.

Raven pulled away from Prozen. "You're just like me Raven, it's running through your veins. So if you're a just like me, pull the trigger!" Prozen shouted. Raven's hands were shaking.

"What are waiting for, do it!" Van shouted.

Ambient rushed over and kicked Van into a wall.

"What are you guys doing up there, were being screwed to the wall down here, hurry up!" Karl shouted from the com-link.

"If you're a man, pull the trigger now!" Prozen stood up.

* * *

Raven was frozen.

"That's what I thought. You look like your father before I killed him." Prozen laughed.

Raven came to his senses and fired all nine bullets into Prozen. The Dark Kaiser stopped all the ammo. Raven was beat on some more. Hiltz was thrown on the floor by Van. With Ambient busy fighting Zeke and Shadow, Hiltz didn't have his main support. "Go ahead Van, kill me. Your father would be proud!" Hiltz smiled.

Van tackled Hiltz out of the 112 story building. "Van!" Raven shouted.

As Van and Hiltz was falling they punched each other. Van threw a strong punch at Hiltz. Hiltz grabbed Van's hair and head butted him. The ground began getting closer. Zeke and Ambient dove out of the building. On the way down, 112 stories have fallen to 12.

Seconds before hitting the ground, the organoids swept them up. Hiltz and Van continued their fight on a rooftop. Shadow began tossing Prozen across the room. Prozen only had one option, to self destruct himself using the Dark Kaiser. The Kaiser wrapped around Prozen and began to glow.

"What are you doing!" Raven shouted.

"Finishing you!" Prozen screamed as he released all of his energy killing himself. Shadow grabbed Raven and went out the window. The explosion sent the building crashing down. Shadow put Raven in the Fury. Raven activated his hyper energy shield to protect himself along with Van and Ryss's zoids.

"Look the Deathsaurer's powering down." Fiona shouted.

"One of them must be dead, alright people keep it up, one more to go!" Karl shouted.

"That's easier said then done Karl." Bit said breathing hard.

Bit shrugged it off and continued firing. The Deathsaurer started receiving damage, but not enough for Bit to finish it off. Bit knew the the rest of the warriors and their zoids couldn't keep this up. Bit had an Ultimate X, they didn't. The Liger could do this for hours, but the rest could overheat and explode. Raven showed up in the Fury and added his skills. Bit looked over at his left at Leon, Brad, Jamie, Thomas. Then he looked to his left at Leena, Karl, and Stoller.

"Guys, get outta here, Raven and I can hold it off, your zoids can't keep this up." Bit shouted.

"No way!" Leena shouted while firing.

"Leena, Bit's right, we have to go!" Leon spoke. Leena ignored them and fired. Bit looked at the zoid core ring Stoller gave him and thought of something.

"Leena!" Bit shouted.

"What!" She yelled.

"I want you to marry me!" Bit spoke.

Leena stopped firing and popped up on Bit's screen. "This is not the time to ask me that." Leena said.

"Yes or no?" Bit smiled.

"Yes Bit Cloud, I would love to marry you." Leena smiled. "Then get outta here now!" Bit shouted. "Right!" Leena retreated along with the rest of the warriors.

"Good luck warriors." Karl said.

Van was thrown across the roof on his back. He stood up and kicked Hiltz in the face. "You just won't die will you!" Hiltz yelled.

"Hiltz I don't wanna kill you, again. We can work this out!" Van shouted over the Deathsaurer's roars.

"You don't get it do you Van! The Deathsaurer is my only way of regaining ultimate power. I can't let you stand in my way!" Hiltz ran towards him.

Van closed his eyes and pulled another pocket knife. As soon as Hiltz rushed for him, Van stuck it in Hiltz's heart. Hiltz screamed and fell on the ground. He smirked and looked at Van.

"Congrats Van, you win." Hiltz died with a smirk on his face. Ambient roared in pain, he lunged for Van. Zeke shoulder shoved Ambient into the ground. Ambient stood up and walked over to Hiltz, in a result of Hiltz death, Ambient's memory disappeared and he collapsed.

"Bit, Raven, Hiltz is dead, now's your chance!" Van shouted. "Let's go Raven!" Bit shouted. Raven began charging his three cannons. Bit flew up into the sky as Raven fired his cannons. The Deathsaurer began tearing apart. "Bit finish it!" Raven shouted. "Liger, Phoenix Claw!" Bit shouted.

* * *

Two month later... ... ... ..."For us, the war is over. The harsh violence is over. We owe our freedom from the Backdraft to these warriors. You are all members of the Guardian Force, we thank you." Karl spoke.

Bit held Leena's hand as he was rewarded with a medal. Leena stared into the eyes of her husband as he was rewarded. Karl put a medal around everyone's neck. If you're wondering what happened in between the time gap this is what happened. Bit and Leena of course got married, with Brad as the best man, and Naomi as the maid of honor.

In that time, The Blitz Team finally became the first team to win 30 battles in a row, that came with sweet perks. Van finally loves Fiona the way she wanted him to. Jamie, well he's still the same as ever. Toros, also the same, he just now started conserving his money. Brad and Naomi the couple everyone knew they would be, but still remain rivals on the battlefield. It took some time, but Raven is no longer an anti-social tyrant.

On occasion he dates Ryss, but he has a hard time speaking to her. Karl and Thomas Schubaltz decided to take a break from warfare and rested for a while. Stoller became the father Bit always wanted but on occasion he'd leave to fight or whatever. And what of the Organoids, Zeke is still Van's loyal partner.

Shadow is no londer a threat to the warriors he knows, he still protects Raven from every little thing. Spectular continues to screw with peoples minds on occasion for his amusement. But what of Ambient? Ambient is now Bit's organoid. With his memory loss, Bit was able to start a friendship with the organoid. Ambient can be seen mostly around Bit, but also can be seen hanging out with the Liger Zero. Bit and Leena were sitting on the Liger's head looking at the sunset while Ambient slept.

"So what now?" Leena asked.

"Who know's, the Sky's The Limit." Bit smiled.

* * *

**_"How To Save A Life"_**

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life  
How to save a life**

_Author's Note: Think of the song as the ending song of the Sky's The Limit Trilogy._


End file.
